Brightest Colors
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls had cleaned Townsville's streets since the ten years they been active. Now all grown up, they move in to a new setting, Megaville. Where enemies of their past will follow them in order to challenge them once more. Meanwhile, they are revealed a truth by Mojo about their creation.
1. Megaville

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman. There will be crossover with other cartoons from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney.  
**

 **BRIGHTEST COLORS.  
**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle.  
**

 **Chapter 01: Megaville.**

The City of Townsville.

Great wonderful and colorful city in the middle of Nowhere.

Crime is a thing from the past. Thanks to the local superhero team, simply known as The Powerpuff Girls. A rather cartoony name, but they were little girls when they have begun crime fighting. It's been more than a decade since then.

Looking at the streets, everybody walked with a smile back to their homes, to a date, perhaps to an appointment. Choose the reason. The point is there is peace. And it was evident.

Or so they thought.

Despite cleaning the streets, crime is a global issue. And sometimes, like a germ... it refuses to die.

Faust Street Bank.

A black car parked outside, three men hopped down from it. There was a large hairy guy, wearing an open shirt with a white t-shirt beneath, jeans and shoes. There was another guy, who was more build than the first, he wore a green tank top with darker green sweat pants. The last one was a thin looking red haired guy wearing a black suit. They all took out large fake heads to hide their identities, which were round and resembling the heroes of Townsville. Then they pulled out some guns and they hurried into the bank, the one wearing Blossom's head shot a round of his shotgun up in the air making everyone inside to scream and jump in surprise while they were robbing the bank.

"On the ground! You keep your hands where I can see them!" The leader raised his voice while the others used their guns to to hit the guards on the faces, with the security being taken care of. Then they head towards the bankers, tossing them some bags.

"Put the money in the bag and do not try anything funny! Fast!" The leader said, he noticed a female banker and smirked. "Stop what you're doing sweetcheeks, how about you and me leave this stinking place when this is over, huh?"

The girl had a scared and disgust look on her face.

Without a warning something fast flew down from the sky and into the bank, those were the Powerpuff Girls. The robbers turned around when they heard the loud noise as they flew in, the blonde girl, Bubbles, punched one of them and send him flying across the room, while the short dark haired, Buttercup, kicked the larger thug in the torso and send him down to the floor.

The last guy nervously pointed his gun at them while trying to reach for the female banker to take her as hostage, but instead, grabbed a long orange haired girl's hand, Blossom, who punched him with her free hand, breaking the fake head parodying her.

The guy gasped in pain, covering his face with one of his hands.

"H-How did you...?!"

Buttercup then punched him in the stomach, sending him down to his knees while Blossom walked forward and responded.

"There are only three main banks in Townsville, genius. You were eventually going to come here after robbing the other two."

Buttercup then grabbed him by the tie to make him face her, she had a really pissed off look on her face. "That was for making us look bad with that disguise."

The police arrived soon enough after a banker had called them.

Everyone in the bank clapped and cheered the Powerpuff Girls as they left just the way they went in, by flying.

"Gonna miss that, I guess." Bubbles said as she chuckled softly, quite happy with herself for saving everyone in the bank.

"What? Punching the bad guys?" Buttercup asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha-? No! Helping, silly."

"Pff." Buttercup rolled her eyes and Blossom sighed softly at their discussion.

"It's been a while since we did any fighting anyway. It's been like what? Four years without crime?"

"We really cleaned this place up and down, huh?" Bubbles smiled.

"It's been really boring since then. When was the last time we fought Mojo?" Buttercup asked, not sure when did they heard about that chimpanzee.

"A long time ago." Blossom said.

"He's still in prison, right?" Bubbles said. "I wouldn't like to leave Townsville at the mercy of Mojo."

"Don't worry about it, he has a long sentence. The Mayor says that he hasn't been causing a problem at the prison either. It's like he has lost his edge." Blossom said.

"Let's go back home... we're leaving in the morning after all." Buttercup said as they flew back home, they landed on the entrance, walking into their home one last time.

As they walked in, they were greeted by their little sister, a short girl with short dark hair in pigtails, like Bubbles'. She wore a small dress with the three symbolic colors of her sisters, the dress resembled the ones they wore when they were younger. She hugged Bubbles, who hugged her back.

"Wow, that's a tight hug you're giving me. You're growing stronger, huh?" Bubbles laughed softly and the girl giggled softly.

"What happened? Where were you?"

"The bank." Buttercup said as she walked past them, but not before she rubbed her little sister's head with her hand, making her chuckle softly.

"How was your day?" Blossom asked with a smile as she leads Bubbles and Brandy to the living room.

"Good... I hung out with my friends. It was fun." Brandy said, Bubbles could tell that she had a soft, sad tone in her voice, she didn't want to leave.

Like them. But then again, they had to. The Professor got a new job at a new location called Megaville. It was a city not far away from there, it was like a 5 hour trip, but still, they were moving out of Townsville.

Everything has changed.

They had become a family, right when The Professor married their Kinder Garden teacher, Miss Keane.

Their little sister, Brandy was the result of their marriage. She was a human being. And since then, things changed, they no longer called Utonium, Professor, but rather refer to him as a parental figure, just like their new mom.

Well, at least, Bubbles and Buttercup did.

They comforted Brandy, she tried really hard not to break down, they were leaving the place they grew up after all.

They could hear a car parking, Brandy cleaned her face and they looked at Miss Keane who had just arrived.

"Hey girls, is your dad home?"

"Upstairs!" They heard the voice from the Professor, he was packing their bags.

Sighing softly, Keane walked towards them and took a seat on the couch, noticing that Brandy was somewhat upset.

"Something wrong, hun?"

"Going upstairs, mom." Blossom said as she left them have some privacy.

She walked up the stairs to the second floor before she then walked up to the roof, she saw Buttercup there, she was drinking a beer, Blossom raised her eyebrow and then approached her.

"Where did you get that?"

"I bought it."

"It's illegal."

"Geez Blossom! Let me drink a beer in peace! It's just one beer. So calm the fuck down." Buttercup said in a very upset tone.

She took a seat on the edge of the roof, watching the sunset as she drank. Blossom then took a seat next to her.

"Look... I'm upset too. Just... don't take it on me, ok? Or anybody else."

"Whatever."

They heard some steps from behind, they turned around to see Bubbles walking in.

"Where did you get that?" Bubbles asked as she took a seat next to Blossom.

"You too?" Buttercup glared.

There was silence afterwards, they continued to stare into the sunset, they were starting to remember all those wonderful things they experienced in this place. When they were little, beginning their careers as crime fighting super heroines. Doing jobs for The Mayor, witnessing the relationship that built up between The Professor and Miss Keane.

Putting Mojo in jail for the last time. The time they went into space. And so many more things that happened.

"You think Megaville is going to be a good place to live in?" Bubbles asked.

"Who knows... its a metropolis, way bigger than this dump." Buttercup said before giving another sip of her beer.

"Did some digging about it... have been thinking. What would you guys think... if we actually not... crime fight anymore? Live a normal life. When we go to Megaville... we will become... nobodies. Normal. We could experience that. To be normal." Blossom suggested.

"Do what you want to do. We can't pretend to be normal, when there's plenty wrong with us. We are who we are, and the best thing we could do with what we have it's putting it into good use. Instead, we would be ignoring what's going on around us while we have the power to do something about it." Buttercup said and took a sip, then continued her speech. "When I get to Megaville City, I'm going to do the same thing I did in Townsville. Clean the streets."

"You say noble things, Buttercup. But I don't think you understand the meaning of doing some good, when you're punching bad guys in the face to relieve your anger." Blossom said, staring at Buttercup.

"So what? Whether I understand what the concept of good is or not, I do some changes."

"Then what stops you from making those changes you desire instead of doing what's right?"

"You know... you're self righteous morale is starting to get old, Blossom. You criticize everything that I do. But you're no better than me. You feel just as angry as I am, yet you do nothing about it. I know, what keeps you awake at night..."

"Girls..." Bubbles tried to interrupt, but Buttercup continued.

"Sugar, spice and everything nice. The recipe for the perfect little girl." Buttercup chuckled softly, perhaps the alcohol had something to do with her current behavior.

Blossom stared, but she wasn't mad.

"Buttercup, please." Bubbles tried again.

"It's the lie, he told us. Dad. The only parental figure we have, yet you can't call him that way because you have daddy issues, which can't be resolved because he won't tell you the truth. The truth is simple, Blossom. We're no mere fantasy, created by a silly cooking recipe gone wrong. Have you ever thought that the reason he won't tell us, might be that we're not ready or won't ever be ready to handle? You wanna know what we are Blossom? We're monsters."

Blossom stared but still said nothing.

"Stop it, Buttercup." Bubbles said, glaring.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, we're going to go early in the morning, so you should do the same." She said and walked back, she threw the empty beer can away and she then said. "Farewell, Townsville. I won't miss you!"

"Don't listen to her... she's just... drunk... and angry."

"I know." Blossom said, staring back into the sunset.

"What did you investigate about Megaville?" Bubbles asked, she was curious about it.

"Well, Megaville is a large city which was founded after the fusion of several major cities around the area. It's divided into three larger districts. Aron District, O-Town District and Endsville District."

"While there are several other smaller districts around the area. Those are the ones with the larger territory. Megaville is also known as The City Without Heroes. Since most of the super heroes that once lived in it, either left... or died."

"Huh? Sounds... dark." Bubbles said.

"I read that there were a team of superheroes operating in Megaville, they worked separately until they decided to join forces. These were their leader Samurai Jack, Danny Phantom, The American Dragon Jake Long, Shego, The Avatar, Agent P, The Chrome Witch Bianca and The Red Hood."

"So... what happened to them?"

"Well, according to the research I did, there was once a fight where they fought against a mysterious foreign entity, the result of the struggle caused some problems within the team. Agent P disappeared afterwards and The Red Hood disappeared too when the news spread. The Avatar and Bianca were killed, and the ones who were blamed for their deaths were Danny Phantom and Shego, the media labeled them as criminals and fugitives. Since then, no one has seen them. Jake Long and Jack soon followed, there was no more team."

"After that happened, Megaville started to become corrupted in crime. Other super heroes came to Megaville to fill the void left by their predecessors. The most notable of these heroes were The Crystal Gems, Norrisville's Ninja, White Pantera and Ben Tennyson. But after they started to help the city, something worse came to Megaville. Bodies started to appear, they labeled this... monster The Bleach Killer or Ink Man. A serial killer who used bleach to wipe out the colors of his victims after stabbing them to death."

Clearing her throat, Blossom noticed Bubbles had a lightly scared look in her eyes as she narrated what she found out about the place they were moving in.

"Did... they caught the killer?"

"No. He killed 12 super heroes, among them, Rose Quartz of the Crystal Gems, The Ninja, White Pantera. And many... many civilians who represented everything that was good in Megaville City."

"There were suspects, yeah. But there was no arrest, the police found Ben Tennyson's body, in the last crime scene left by Black White The Bleach Killer. There they found his grandfather Max Tennyson dead by the hands of Black White. They found signs of a fight between him and Ben, but Ben lost the fight, because he was lying unconscious and with a missing hand. The one hand where his main weapon was, the Omnitrix. Sometime after, the CIA and the FBI were involved in the investigation due to the missing alien device. But not even them, found a clue. It's been ten years since the last Black White kill. Whoever he is... is still out there. Of course... did some more diggings about theories and such, but most of them were creepypastas surrounding the mysterious crime scenes of Black White and who or what was... some say is a monster or a force of nature."

"Sounds... scary, we've never faced anything like that before." Bubbles said.

"He killed super heroes. A lot of them had super powers. He was patient and very intelligent in order to come up with a way to kill his victims."

"What do you think we should do...? What if he's still there... and we make him mad, by trying to clean the streets. Clearly he had problems with figures of authority if he was killing everything good in Megaville."

"Hopefully... we will never face it. I honestly... don't know if I still have it in me... to fight." Blossom said with a sigh.

They stared into the sunset until it turned dark, the bright lights of Townsville barely visible.

"I will miss this place." Bubbles broke the silence.

"Me too..." Blossom responded and stood up along with her sister, ready to go back downstairs.

The next day, they woke up and the girls had put their bags into the car, while a truck was used to load all the furniture in the house. They looked at their home one last time before they went in. As they drove down the streets, the citizens of Townsville waved, some sad, some happy. Their heroes were leaving, but they no longer needed them. The city was safe.

Nothing really happened on the way to Megaville, they were silent the whole trip.

Buttercup was staring into the window, Blossom was doing some light reading, and Bubbles listened to her favorite bands in her ipod while caressing Brandy's head as she fell asleep on her lap, The Professor and Miss Keane chat with one another while they took turns driving.

Time passed by and they arrived in Megaville City. Blossom and the others looked at the window, looking at the new setting. It looked... big, massive even. Lots of people walking down the streets and cars driving around. With big signs and buildings, despite looking bigger and just as normal as Townsville looked, they could tell that the city had a rather depressive look, they could tell that the city had suffered, in that decade of misfortunes that bleached away the city's hope and happiness.

Soon enough, they arrived in Aron District, where they would settle in.

Parking just outside of their new home, it strangely had some similarities with their old home, Blossom and her sisters were unable to tell if it was a coincidence or did Professor Utonium found a place that looked like their home in Townsville.

It looked similar, but yet... different. It wasn't their home. At least not for now.

They went in and unpacked, the truck arrived later in the day and they moved in every furniture in the house.

When they were over, they had dinner and soon enough, it was time to sleep. The girls couldn't sleep well that night.

It was a long week, they felt rather stressed since by the end of the week their last year of High School would commence. The High School they would attend was located on the borders of Aron and Endsville's districts.

Nothing really relevant happened during that time.

They went to school, and the place looked exactly like the rest of the city. Somewhat devoid of emotion. As they walked down the halls, they thought they would be stared as the new girls on school, but they were ignored.

There was no introduction, nothing.

They took a seat on their desks and listened to the class. Their classmates barely even made eye contact. They did speak to them, but there was no interest or hostility towards them.

When it was over, they felt tired and just as stressed as they felt the week before, walking down the hallway and out of the school along their sisters. Blossom got a call from Miss Keane.

"Hi, mom? What's up?"

"Hey, Blossom. Would do me a favor? I'm still at Third Street School, taking care of a class. Would you mind picking up Brandy? I know it's just around the corner, but I really can't leave the class alone on my first day, so...?"

"Oh! Sure, don't worry about it. I'll pick her up."

"Is everything ok?" Bubbles asked with a worried look on her face.

"Everything is ok, just mom told me that she can't pick up Brandy."

"I'm going home, you pick her up." Buttercup said as she walked past them.

"I'll go with you." Bubbles said.

"Ok then. Just... let's take the bus... no flying." Blossom said, she didn't want to catch anyone's attention.

Soon enough, they arrived by Third Street School, it was rather large and so they picked up their little sister by the end of the street and walked over to the other side of the street where the Kindergarten was located, they walked in, Bubbles holding Brandy's hand as they saw Miss Keane walking out of the nearest classroom, she sighed in relief and went to greet them.

"Thank you. How was your day?"

"It was good, I guess." Blossom said.

"Kinda... boring." Brandy said, she didn't want to say that she was unable to speak to other classmates due to nervousness.

"It's ok, come with me, I just need to hand over this paper to my boss." Miss Keane said as she leads the way to the office of the principal.

When Keane walked in, she saw her boss, a tall long blonde haired woman with pale skin, wearing a colorful t-shirt along green pants and pink flip flops.

She was holding a knife when they came in, and she looked at Keane when she walked into the room with Blossom, Bubbles and Brandy behind.

"Miss Grey, sorry to interrupt, here it is the list you've asked me earlier in the day." Keane smiled and Miss Grey smiled, she used the knife in her hand which was a letter opener to use it on a letter she had found in the mail.

"Thank you. How was your day? Everything fine?"

"Don't worry, everything went fine, it was a lovely class, everybody behaved so well."

"Hmm, can I help you?" Miss Grey asked as she placed down the knife and the letter before grabbing Miss Keane's list.

"Oh... we're with her." Blossom responded.

"Had to call them over so they would pick their sister up, they're my daughters. Blossom, Bubbles and the little one is Brandy." Keane smiled nervously.

"Nice to meet you." Miss Grey said as she walked towards Blossom and shook hands with her. "Call me Barbara. We'll see each other often I guess."

Blossom nervously smiled and nodded. "I guess so, my mom works here now, sorry if we interrupted anything."

"No, no, was just checking a few things. Miss Keane, please do go home and rest, it's been a long day. See you tomorrow."

Keane nodded. "Thank you, good night!"

"She seems nice." Bubbles said and grabbed Brandy's hand as they left.

"Was there... any problem? Like... super hero related problems?" Keane asked, rather worried as she leads the way out and towards the parking lot nearby were she had her car.

"Nope, it was... ok." Blossom said.

"For the moment, we want to take a rest. I guess." Bubbles said and Keane nodded while hopping into the car with them and driving back home.

"Just... be careful if you do. We don't know what kind of criminals this place has."

And she was right.


	2. Settling In

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman. There will be crossover with other cartoons from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney.  
**

 **BRIGHTEST COLORS.  
**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle. Note: Thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter. Thanks for the ones who faved and follow aswell. Not sure if you guys felt disappointed that I started all over again, but like I said on the previous fic. The way the story was progressing, lead nowhere, it would get more and more confusing, I often critize movies and video games with the same kind of ideas, so I do not want to make the same mistakes. So came up with this new story, which is a different approach, and decided to start with characters that you all know, before starting to introduce the crossover arcs. And I have to say that I'm starting to have fun writing again, so hope you enjoy this story.  
**

 **Chapter 02: Settling In.  
**

The next day, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had another boring day at school. By now, people started to pay a little more attention to them, Blossom and Bubbles felt rather comfortable, since nobody knew who they were, they were Townsville's celebrities, yet in this place. They were normal.

When their class was over, they went to the school's cafeteria.

Bubbles grabbed her tray and adjusted her glasses as she looked around, recognizing a girl from her classroom. She was a short blonde haired girl, wearing a pink hoodie, jeans and snickers. She walked towards her and asked her. "Hi. May I take a seat?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

"Sure. It's a free world." The girl stood up, grabbing her tray and leaving. Bubbles looked at the girl on the other side of the table, she was a short purple haired girl wearing a gray hoodie, jeans and flip flops, she was playing with her video game handheld console.

"Don't take it personal. Mandy isn't that friendly." Bubbles turned around as she heard a voice addressing her from behind. Then the owner of that voice, took a seat on the table. "Hey Gaz."

"Hey..." The girl playing her game whispered, not taking her eyes off her console.

Bubbles took a seat next to the blue haired girl who had just spoken to her, she was a bit shorter and wore a white shirt with a red and black skirt and black boots. "Hmm, you don't mind if I take a seat anyway?"

"Sure, don't worry. Name's Frida." The girl smiled. "That's Gaz."

"Thank you, nice to meet you. I'm Bubbles."

"Bubbles? That's one... odd name." Frida chuckled softly.

 **[Guest starring Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Gaz from Invader Zim, Frida from El Tigre and Maggie Pesky from The Buzz on Maggie.]**

"Well..." Bubbles chuckled nervously, adjusting her glasses. "Dunno what to say, my dad chose that name for me."

"It's cool, don't worry." Frida said as she started to eat.

"Sup!" A girl patted Frida on the shoulder before taking a seat next to her, she was taller than Bubbles and the rest on the table. She had short pink hair, and wore a bandana along a t-shirt, a skirt with a black shorts below and large boots.

"Hey, where were you? Don't tell me you skipped class to be at The Park?" Frida asked.

"What? No. I was talking with the counselor. She wants to talk with my parents, about what happened on the science classroom and yadda yadda yadda. Y'know, the usual crap."

"Oh, Bubbles, this is Maggie. Maggie this is Bubbles. She's the new girl in our class."

"Nice to meet you, so Bubbles? Your parents hate you huh?" Maggie chuckled softly.

"Dude." Frida hit her lightly with her elbow.

"What? I'm just sayin'. It's not a name you hear everyday."

"No it's ok... nice to meet you Maggie." Bubbles smiled, nonetheless.

"Sorry, was just messing with you. I like your jacket." Maggie said.

"Oh thanks." Bubbles smiled and then tilted her head when she heard what Frida asked next.

"So, where do you come from? Which district?"

"New in town, I come from a small city called Townsville."

"Townsville huh?" Maggie asked. "Think I've heard of that place before." She said before she took a bite of her burguer.

"Really?" Bubbles asked nervously, wondering if they had hear of their local super heroines.

"Oh yeah, we did a stop on that place last year, remember? When we went to that Van Halen concert on Metro City? Yeah, Townsville, they had nice pickles. Really tasty." Frida said.

"Those pickles man... I remember now." Maggie said while taking a sip of her soda.

Bubbles chuckled softly, quite releived that they didn't mentioned anything about super heroes.

"What's so funny?" Frida asked.

"Nothing, I agree about the pickles."

While Bubbles kept talking with Frida and Maggie. There was another table where they took notice of Buttercup, the ones sitting there were a pair of twins, a girl and a guy.

The guy had short brown hair, and wore a blue and white cap along a red t-shirt, a blue jacket, jeans and shoes.

The girl had long brown hair and wore a purple sweater with a skirt and shoes.

"That's one of the new girls." The girl said, taking a look at Buttercup who grabbed her tray and went to grab something to eat, they could notice that she had a hostile look on her face.

"What about her?" Her brother asked.

"I'm going to talk to her." The girl smiled as she stood up.

"Whoa, whoa. You sure about that?"

"Why?"

"She looks like she could punch you if you get on her nerve."

"Wha-? Pff, she's probably just pretending to look angry all the time to avoid interaction with other people. She's a puddin, you'll see. Tell you what, you give me five bucks if I make her laugh." She chuckled softly and her brother sighed softly.

"Ok then. You're on."

The girl sighed softly and cracked her knuckles before she approached Buttercup, grabbing a tray of her own and then standing next to her.

"Hello. Your face tells me you're new here, aren't you?" The girl asked. Buttercup turned around and raised a eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"Haha, yeah I think you'll need more than that to get rid of me. You don't need to act tough all the time. Name's Mabel. What's yours?"

Looking at Mabel, Buttercup sighed softly and then responded. "Buttercup."

"Buttercup. That's a nice name. It isn't a grandma's name like mine." Mabel laughed.

"Heh." Buttercup cracked a smile, finding her comment funny, Mabel wasn't a name one would hear from a youngster.

"How about you take a seat with me and my brother. No need to be all alone on your first week." Mabel smiled.

"Sure, I guess."

Mabel lead the way and took a seat next to her brother. "Buttercup, this is my brother Mason, we call him Dipper. Dipper this is Buttercup."

"Hi." Dipper smiled.

"Nice to meet you, why Dipper?" Buttercup asked.

"It's a long story."

"Not!" Mabel laughed as she took Dipper's cap off and showed Buttercup the mark on his forehead. "He has the little Dipper on his forehead."

Buttercup laughed softly, Dipper grabbed his cap and put it on, handing Mabel a five dollar bill before sighing softly.

"Yeah, yeah. It loses it's charm after a while." Dipper said. "Welcome to Megaville, by the way. Where do you come from?"

"Townsville." Buttercup said, after she stopped laughing.

 **[Guest starring Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls.]**

While Bubbles and Buttercup talked with their new friends, Blossom took a seat on a lone table. She had seen her sisters already settling in with a group of people, she took a bite from her salad. Checking her phone to read the news online.

"Hi there. Why so alone?" She heard a voice and she saw a pair of girls taking a seat in front of her, one of them was a long dark haired girl wearing a long white and pink dress, and the other girl was a shorter girl with short light brown hair, wearing glasses, a white shirt and short pants.

"Hmm... well..." Blossom didn't know what to say, back in Townsville, she didn't need a introduction.

"Name's Isabella, this is Gretchen. We are in the same class with you. Look, I know it must be hard for you to be the new girl in school, we just saw your sisters already fitting in. So, just wanted to say that you can hang out with us if you'd like."

"Wow... thanks." Blossom said, rather surprised.

"So, Blossom right?" Gretchen asked.

"Right, nice to meet you."

"Hey gals." The voice of a guy was heard.

"Oh, good timing. Blossom this is Phineas and Ferb."

"Nice to meet you. You the new girl right? Welcome to Megaville." Phineas said, she was a short guy with short red hair, she had a oddly shaped head, while his brother was taller with short green hair and with a expresionless face, he just waved at her instead of responding.

"Thank you. Look... I'm really sorry, I feel really nervous, been in such a large place like this. Your sudden kindness took me by surprise. You don't have to... sit with me if you don't want to." Blossom said, feeling quite nervous around new faces, she used to be really confident when she was younger but when she grew up she became a little more shy when talking to strangers.

"It's ok, like I said, being new in a new place is a difficult thing. We do wanna get to know you, you seem nice." Isabella said.

Blossom smiled and nodded.

While she still felt nervous, she started to talk with them, having some things in common with the girls, and when Phineas started to talk she realized that they were fun to talk to aswell, they having a high IQ. By the end of the day, they had made new friends.

 **[Guest starring Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen from Phineas and Ferb.]**

Back in Townsville.

Mojo was brought out of prison. His lawyer had build a case to get him released, since he had completed the minimum sentence due to good behavior.

Walking down the hallway and out of the place while grabbing his confiscated goods from the office. Mojo had a somewhat tired expression, he didn't looked happy, he didn't looked angry, in fact he showed no emotion.

"They're gone Mojo. They left the city. They will be visiting you soon enough, they're not done with you." His lawyer said as he stopped in his tracks in the entrance, watching Mojo leaving the facilities.

Hearing the warning from the lawyer, Mojo just looked over his shoulder and then started to walk towards his base on the volcano.

By now, there was a expression on his face, fear.

 _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ._

 _XYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVW._

 _KRPXQFXOL SURJUDP._

 _Voice: To whoever is hearing this audio file... my name is Gerard Xyan..._

 _Other than the voice of the man, one could hear some static and the sounds of cars that passed down the road._

 _Xyan: If you're hearing this, then this means that they had taken care of me. I've been working for Conglom-O Enterprises... working on a secret project I developed in order to make use of a new compound I created which I had named Chemical X..._

 _Xyan: Chemical X is a rather unstable element which I had theorized it can modify the DNA data of inactive cells. It can bring life... where there is no life at all._

 _Xyan: When I first discovered a somewhat alien element with the same kind of properties in a large abandoned facility which Conglom-O called... The Kindergarten. I took a sample of some odd rocks we found there. then I reproduced the element and the result was Chemical X._

 _Xyan: We don't know what the Kindergarten is, Conglom-O hasn't made a comment about it. It's a secret facility which is covered up as a cosmetics factory, but of course, it's not such thing. They hired me and I made Chemical X for them, I have to say that I felt really excited about it, we could do... great things with this element._

 _Xyan: When I tested chemical X on a small piece of gum I chewed while working on it... I knew that this could lead to great things._

 _Xyan: But... Conglom-O had been talking with my assistant. I fear that they want me out of the picture for some reason, which I think it's the fact I refused to use the element in order to develop weapons._

 _Out of a sudden, Xyan gasped and then he screamed loudly as his car was hit by something else on the road._

 _The next thing that was heard was him running down the woods, the sounds of cars were gone and now there was no background sounds, only Xyan running and breathing heavily._

 _He stopped and he then said his last words._

 _Xyan: Whoever is hearing this, Conglom-O is building a army, Conglom-O is building a army!_

 _Then there was the sound of a shot, and some more, everything went silent after that._


	3. Nemesis

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman. There will be crossover with other cartoons from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney.  
**

 **BRIGHTEST COLORS.  
**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle.  
**

 **Chapter 03: Nemesis.  
**

Mojo hurried up the stairs of his volcano base in the middle of Townsville. He then closed the door and locked it. Panting heavily afterwards, he was terrified, what his lawyer had told him had made him really anxious and uncomfortable.

Taking a drink, then Mojo relaxed while taking a seat on his nearest couch.

But he wasn't done, he told him. He thought... that after that last fight he was finally free of the leash those people had on him. But apparently, they weren't done, and they wanted him to keep fighting those girls, he could tell by what the lawyer implied.

He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to keep fighting, he rushed towards a drawer and pulled out a gun, he loaded it with bullets, his hands were shaking and so a lot of bullets fell down to the floor.

Out of a sudden he heard a loud noise, like if something fell flat on the ground.

Turning around he saw nothing but then he made sure that the gun was ready he pulled it up to his forehead.

"Don't do it, Mojo."

"Huh?!" Mojo gasped and pulled away the gun from his face and turned around really quick to see who the voice belonged to. Pointing the gun at the stranger in front of him.

There was a really intense pain on his forehead for some reason, he then screamed at the man, a tall man wearing a large coat, a hat and a green mask with a eye in the middle.

"Who are you?!"

"Hehe, you can call me... Perry. I'm the one who hired that lawyer of yours."

"You're one of them?!" Mojo began to shake a lot, but the man remained calm, despite having the gun pointed at his chest.

"Well... technically, but not quite. You see... they think they're in control, but they really have no idea. But as long as we have the same goal, I'm letting them have that false power they think they have."

"Huh...?"

"Ok Mojo, time to talk about business."

"Stay away from me...! I don't want to fight anymore! I gave you all the data I recolected, there isn't anything else that I can gather from those girls! The Project is flawless... they are the ultimate soldiers...!"

"I know." The man chuckled softly.

"Please... if you're not going to let me free then please... let me die..." Mojo then realized he had the gun, he started to shoot the man with every bullet he had put on the gun til he heard the clicking noise of empty rounds.

The bullets just didn't worked and the man stood there in front of him without even flinching.

"You done?"

"W-What are you?" Mojo asked and the man walked towards him and stood in front of him, looking down on Mojo who had a terrified look on his face.

Falling down on his butt, Mojo stared up at Perry, who just continued what he was saying.

"Look Mojo, there's something else we need you to do. There won't be any test anymore. I have a friend who's going to do something for me. And I want you to back him up."

"Please..." Mojo begged, not moving at all, he was frozen in fear.

"We need you to use all the data that you have recollected about those girls."

"There isn't anything else I can do..."

"We need you to kill them."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Project, like you said, is flawless and a complete success. We don't need them anymore. The presentation and the testing process is now complete so this time, kill them."

Mojo remained speechless, he was confused and scared.

"And if I don't...?"

"Hehe... I don't think that's a option Mojo. You do as you're told, that's why you were made, the villain, the nemesis. The one who makes them stronger with each victory. So what kind of nemesis would you be if you're not challenging them once again?"

"I have... nothing against those girls, I never did..."

"You are as guilty... as we are." Perry chuckled softly.

There was a silence filling the room afterwards.

"Either way, they're putting Morbucks in Megaville City, where the girls now reside."

No response came out of Mojo, he stared down on the floor.

"They're planning to take over the city financially, they have the main Conglom-O's headquarters in O-Town District so they won't be taking long. They're going to shut down the project anyway, with or without you. But what I'm suggesting you to do, it's not something they want you to do. They want you to capture them. But I'm telling you... that you should kill them."

Surprised, Mojo looked up and asked. "Why... why do you want me to kill them?"

"Don't you think that's a stupid question, Mojo? Of all people you should know there's worse things than death. And you know that if they get them back..."

Clenching his teeth he looked up, he would rather kill them, than let them have them back.

"Who are you...? Why do you not follow their orders?"

"You don't really want to know." Perry chuckled softly.

"What do you want me to do?"

"For now. Go to Megaville City. You'll meet my partner there. Do not talk to them, Mojo."

"I won't..."

"Kay then. I think we're done now. Hey, chill, c'mon, it's not that bad. You're on the good side now. Hehe. Hey want to see a impression of you when this is over?" Perry chuckled softly and began waving his hands around and screaming.

Opening his eyes, Mojo then screamed and waved his hands around, panting heavily as he looked around.

He was on the floor, his head hurt a lot and Perry was nowhere to be seen.

Looking to his side, he saw the gun on the floor and it was fully loaded, like if he didn't even shoot a single bullet.

Who was that man? He thought to himself.

Standing up, he went towards his desk and pulled out all the research data he gathered on the Powerpuff Girls.

 _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ._

 _XYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVW._

 _RULJLQVRIWKHPRQNHB_

 _Scientist: Experiment is a success, Mojo is showing good signs of health despite strong electro shocks that he was put through._

 _Mojo: Jojojojoojo jojo..._

 _Scientist: Mojo, look at me._

 _What was heard by a never ending mumbling coming out of Mojo's mouth, as if he was trying to say his name._

 _Scientist: Mojo, your name is Mojo. Not Jojo._

 _Mojo: Mojojojojojo. Mojo jojo jojo Mojo jojo jojo._

 _Scientist: Mojo. It's not Mojo Jojo. Well, have to say that despite his grey matter is increasing I think he still needs a little more in order for him to have a adequate intelligence coefficency to do what we want him to do._

 _Mojo: Mojo jojo Mojo jojo._

 _Scientist: Take him back to the electro shock theraphy, we need to accelerate the process._

 _What was heard last were Mojo's screams as he was taken back by the guards back to the back room._

 _Where he screamed in pain at the electro shocks._


	4. Whimsical Willy

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.  
**

 **BRIGHTEST COLORS.  
**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle. Note: Hey guys. Will do my best to update twice per week, I'm back on college so that'll be a little hard but I will try, but I will definetely update every weekend. Been checking some more material on the original series to see what I can use for this new fic, I did considered the new series but to be honest is really... eh. I can't use anything from the new series, I don't really find it that fun. Well I'm using a character from the last season of the original series, I do find it interesting and I found a little bit more of a inspiration on a SCP that reminds me of him. Let's get on to the fic and thanks ReadLoverNumber1 for your reviews! Also thanks to all the people who faved and followed, hope you guys like this chapter. Back to the fic...  
**

 **Chapter 04: Whimsical Willy.  
**

It's been a week since the Powerpuff Girls had been back in High School, by now the friends they made had become really close. Buttercup had been hanging out with the twins. Bubbles became really close to Frida and Maggie, they were formind a band. And Blossom had found Isabella and her friends rather interesting, every day was interesting and she learned a lot of new things from Phineas and Ferb.

By the time that school ended, they heard the bell.

Blossom and her new friends walked out of the school and Blossom noticed those statues on the park nearby, she had seen them everyday after school, but this time she paid a bit more attention to them. Those were the statues of the original heroes of Megaville.

Samurai Jack, the leader of the team, standing above a large rock with his sword in hand. Behind him Chrome, a witch, who wore a traditional witch hat, but she was beautiful, she had a colorful thematic and she recalled that she was one of those who died for unknown reasons. Next to her was the Avatar, Aang who was a bald man wearing Xiaolin monk clothes. There was a smaller rock where other heroes were standing, Danny Phantom, Jake Long and Shego. Below those rocks and on the shadows of the statues, were the two most enigmatic heroes of Megaville. Agent P, a man wearing a hat, a coat and a mask with a single eye and The Red Hood, a woman wearing a large coat and hoodie covering her face.

Intrigued, she approached and took a closer look at them.

"Heard of them I suppose?" Isabella asked as she stood next to her.

"Why did most of them left? I did read about them, but it doesn't add up."

"If I have to take a guess, then most likely is the fact that the city started to depend too much on them." Phineas said as he stood right next to Isabella.

"You... know that outside of Megaville, people call this place The City Without Heroes, right?" Blossom asked, facing them.

"Yeah, we know." Isabella said. "I know that the city has a high criminal rate. It was increased after the Bleach Killer's crimes. Hopefully... new heroes will come. They had done in the past."

Biting her lower lip, Blossom didn't know what to say, there was a uncomfortable silence afterwards, but it was soon gone when Isabella smiled and asked her.

"Let's go to Hey Arnold's, you'll love the burgers there."

"Sounds like a plan." Phineas smiled.

When they looked at Blossom, she nervously smiled and nodded. Tagging along with them towards this restaurant they mentioned.

While they walked down the street, Blossom could only think of what Isabella just said. That new heroes would come to Megaville City. In all this time she has been there, she didn't even thought of going back to a life of crime fighting like she and her sisters did when back at Townsville.

Was the city really that bad?

Looking around the place, it looked so peaceful. But then again...

Perhaps that was only a ilusion.

The city had gone through so much. Since the fall of Megaville's last super hero, Ben Tennyson. No one has come to replace him. The city still was known as having one of the biggest crime rates in the country.

When they arrived to Hey Arnold's she decided to browse through the internet using her laptop and the wi-fi connection from the restaurant.

Looking to her side, she saw Buttercup and the Pines twins hanging out. Their eyes crossed and Blossom smiled.

Noticing where Buttercup was looking at, Mabel turned around and saw them and waved, grabbing Buttercup's hand and lead her to that table where Mabel greeted Isabella and Phineas.

"Hey guys, you mind if we join in?" Mabel asked, Isabella and Phineas nodded, Dipper walked behind them and waved at them.

"Sure. Take a seat. I bet you know Mabel and Dipper right?" Isabella asked and Blossom nervously nodded, she could notice Buttercup felt a bit uncomfortable, it's been a while since she hanged around with either Blossom or Bubbles.

"Hey." Buttercup said as she took a seat next to Blossom and she nodded.

"Hey."

"So what's up guys? Where's Ferb by the way?" Mabel asked as she took a seat next to Buttercup.

Phineas smiled at Dipper who took a seat next to him and Isabella and then responded.

"Went along with Gretchen, they've been dating."

"Ooo, what about you guys?" Mabel asked and Isabella blushed some.

"Us? Nah, we've been seen no one to be honest, right Isabella?"

Isabella sighed and shooked her head. "No, we haven't."

Phineas was unaware of Isabella's crush on him, hence the disappointment in her tone of voice.

They kept talking, meanwhile, Blossom started to search on google about Megaville's crime story.

She saw quite a lot of things she didn't imagined what would happen in the world. In Townsville, they never saw such horrific things. The worst thing they've ever faced was Mojo. But here... serial killers, mafia killings and robberies and all sorts of things happened in a single city.

 _The Tooth Fairy claims another victim. Victim found with no teeth in DimsDale District._

 _Young boy Mac Bleu is arrested after causing a fire that killed his abusive older brother, he blames it on his imaginary friend!_

 _Angry Beavers' Furniture Company is closed down after evidence of criminal activity was found within the factories._

 _'Best Friends Forever'. Last words said Bernadette Beff after being declared guilty for the disappearence and possible murder of her best friend Katrina Riffin._

 _Kid shoots her grandfather after claiming that creepypasta fictional character Whimsical Willy told him to do so._

 _The Unicorns gang cause mayhem on The Park!_

 _The Eds Strike Again! Gang War shootings between the Eds and Miracle City's Skulls leave death upon 12 civilians._

Rubbing her eyes she stopped and closed her laptop. She sighed, her hand lightly shaking, but not enough to gain the attention of her friends, who were still laughing and talking with each other, but then...

She opened her eyes widely.

Realizing what she just read and opened her laptop right away. She then looked for the article she saw.

Reading the article, her skin color went pale, she had a really creeped out expression on her face, she had heard about this... Whimsical Willy before, back at their hometown.

 _"Hey, Bubbles?"_ _Blossom told to Bubbles in her flashback, when she found her up in the middle of the night looking at the static on the television._

 _"Oh hey." Bubbles smiled, yawning. "Was watching the show of Whimsical Willy. Sorry... went down for some water and he talked to me, he wanted me to watch his show, so I did. You won't tell the Professor about it right?"_

 _"Hmm... ok." Blossom was confused, she had heard Bubbles talking about that wonderful show that she had seen on tv, but everytime that Buttercup and Bubbles catched her seen it, they were casually late, so far, Bubbles was the only one who has seen the show, and Buttercup and her thought she was making it up._

Until now...

Cold sweat ran down her cheek and she then told Buttercup. "Excuse me, need to go to the bathroom."

Buttercup raised a eyebrow and moved with Mabel so she could pass and Blossom hurried down to the bathroom.

Excusing herself, Buttercup followed her and walked into the bathroom, seeing Blossom washing her face.

"You ok?"

"No... y-you... y-you remember when we were young... do you remember when Bubbles used to talk about that show... Whimsical Willy?"

"What about it?" Buttercup asked as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms as she looked at her.

Blossom grabbed some paper and dried her hands off. "I saw... a online news article of Megaville. They mentioned... that show, Whimsical Willy. The article said it was a creepypasta fictional character who made a young girl murder her grandfather."

"Perhaps... it's a coincidence?"

"Hopefully... you're right. It creeped me out... cause I never heard of it until now. I remember I searched through the internet back when we were young. I wanted to know what Whimsical Willy looked like. Found nothing, no show had that name and I thought Bubbles was making it up."

"Well... I thought the same, but perhaps she was right all along."

"So... why would they call him a creepypasta character? I thought that creepypastas were online urban legends. The article doesn't talks about a real life show with the same name, they refer Whimsical Willy as a fictional character."

"Maybe it's just..." Buttercup tried to calm Blossom down, but the more she thought about it... she was starting to feel rather creeped out aswell.

They stared into each other and Buttercup then said.

"I'll ask Dipper about it, he likes stuff like this so maybe I'll get some information out of him, so just... calm down ok?"

"Ok... thanks."

"Let's head back." Buttercup said and lead the way back to the table, they made up a excuse and ate their dinner peacefully.

Later, Isabella and Phineas left and Blossom did the same. Mabel and Dipper lead Buttercup afterwards towards the Park where they would be meeting a few other friends to hang out.

Those guys were a tall guy with blue hair, he wore a sweater and pants. His name was Mordecai.

Then there was a shorter guy with short brown hair, wearing a brown t-shirt and pants. His name is Rigby.

Other guy was almost as tall as Mordecai, he had purple hair, he wore a jacket, a red t-shirt and pants, he was Randy.

Then there was a girl, with purple hair and wearing a yellow dress. Her name was Theresa.

Mordecai and Rigby had started a fire and the others took a seat on some logs around it.

"Yo!" Mordecai waved at the twins and Buttercup.

"Hey guys, this is Buttercup. Buttercup, this is Mordecai, Rigby, Randy and Theresa."

 **[Guest starring Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show, human forms and Randy Cunnigham and Theresa Fowler from Randy Cunnigham: 9th Grade Ninja.]**

"Nice to meet you." Theresa said and the others did aswell.

"Hi." Buttercup smiled and took a seat next to Mabel on one of the logs.

The sunset was visible, the night came soon enough, and they chilled down while eating some marshmellows they cooked on the fire.

Buttercup was having a good time, she liked Mordecai and the others, they were cool.

They didn't mind how late it was, since it was weekend and they could stay up as long as they wanted.

Soon enough they started to tell stories, some were funny, some were amazing, but then of course, since everything was so dark. They started to talk about spooky things.

Buttercup was ok, she didn't felt scared, but then the thought of Whimsical Willy came to her mind and she decided to ask them about him.

"You guys... ever heard of Whimsical Willy?"

"Huh?" Mordecai asked and then Rigby asked.

"You kiddin'?! Who wouldn't know about that man."

"Calm down man." Mordecai hit him in the shoulder, making Rigby complain in pain. "Yeah, of course, what about that guy? It's a creepypasta, almost as famous as The Slenderman."

"Well... read a article about it, recently there was a murder in which that creepypasta guy was blamed for."

"Oh right. The kid shooting her grandfather." Dipper said.

"So... I'm curious..." Buttercup said.

"Oh, well, grab some marshmellows, kiddies. We're going to tell you... the story... of Whimsical Willy." Mordecai said as he added a small log of wood into the fire.

"Once upon a time." Rigby started, as he took a bite of a mashmellow.

"There was a kid. A kid named Timmy. Timmy was a sad boy with no friends." Mordecai continued.

"Timmy found himself watching tv all day long. When he came back school and finished his homework, tv. When he came back from doing some errands for his parents, tv."

"One day... he had stayed up late night, watching his favorite show. In the middle of the night, there was a blackout. So then he was forced to go back to his bedroom and have some sleep."

"But he heard noise back down on the living room, so he head down and saw nothing. The power hadn't come back, using a flashlight, he went to grab a glass of water and went back up to his room."

"But then the noise started again."

"So Timmy went back down and noticed that the power finally came back, the tv was on but it showed only static. He went up to to the tv and grabbed the remote on the table, turning it off."

"Walking up the stairs, he heard the static noise again and Timmy went to the living room to see the tv back on."

"Timmy felt confused and so turned it off again."

"Without a warning, the tv turned itself on. But there was no static, instead, Timmy saw a guy in the middle of a television set."

"It was a short guy with a silly hat and with a flower, a silly costume and a grey smiley faced mask."

"He introduced himself as Whimsical Willy. And he spend a few minutes talking and playing with some muppets on the show."

"There was nothing out of the ordinary, so Timmy watched the show, feeling more awake than ever. But after he heard the steps of his parents coming back down, the static was heard again and the show was over."

"Timmy's parents told him to go up to sleep."

"Confused, he went back to sleep, but he could hear the noise."

"Time passed, and every now and then he heard the noise on the living room, and each time he went back down, he saw a different episode of Whimsical Willy's show."

"Each time, more bizarre than the other."

"From episodes focusing on how to do a perfect circle, to a episode where they teached kids to eat raw meat."

"But Timmy couldn't keep his eyes of the tv screen, Whimsical Willy, knew he was watching, and for some reason, Timmy didn't felt scared by the fact that he referred Timmy by his name or mentioning things that he alone knew."

"Last episode that Timmy watched, Whimsical Willy taught him how to use a gun. Whimsical Willy asked Timmy if he wanted to see him, and he nodded."

"Whimsical Willy then suggested him to hold the gun up to his forehead, and pull the trigger."

"And without a question. Timmy obeyed, and then..."

"BANG!" Rigby screamed.

By now everyone was laughing, it was just a online story.

But Buttercup had a pale look on her face, she recalled what Blossom had said, when she found Bubbles awake in the middle of the night, watching Whimsical Willy. She laughed nervously and then grabbed a Radicola.

She stood up and then walked away, Mabel noticed and followed her, she asked her.

"Hey dude, you ok?"

"Know that is a story... but I have tell you something that's bothering me."

"C'mon, you're worrying me, what's wrong?"

"My sister... Bubbles. She... she watched that show when she was younger. The odd thing was, that Blossom and I thought she made it up."

"It's a creepypasta man." Mabel said.

"Perhaps she heard about it and tried to freak you out."

"She's not like that, plus... that was way before creepypastas existed."

There was a silence, as they stared into each other and Mabel broke it by asking her.

"So... you're worried that the story is true?"

"I don't know... what to think."

"Ask her. She's fine, every story that Whimsical Willy stars in, always end in the kid doing something horrible. Did your sister did something awful?"

"No..."

"Then don't worry about it."

Thinking about it, Buttercup nodded with a nervous smile and went back with Mabel towards the others.

Forgetting about the story.

Meanwhile, Bubbles woke up in bed with Frida and Maggie who she hanged out with at Frida's home.

She heard the noise of static and yawned as she blinked towards the tv, she could hear the static and saw something on the tv, a man with a mask, she went to grab her glasses that fell down her face and put them on and saw the static on the tv. Grabbing the remote and not caring what she had seen, she turned the tv off and took her glasses off and placed them on the table before going to sleep.

But by the time she fell asleep again, the tv turned itself back on, the static sound so low that none of them heard, unaware that someone watched them sleep. The man with the smiley faced mask. Who Bubbles knew from long ago.


	5. Conglom-O's Plan

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.  
**

 **BRIGHTEST COLORS.  
**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle. Note: So I've been watching a few episodes of the Powerpuff Girls to inspire myself for this chapter, since quite a few characters from the series appear in this chapter. Also, I've been watching episodes from the new Powerpuff series, and I do have to admit that it has a few moments but I think... it's still not as good as the original, and most of the themes from the original series are ignored, like the narrator not having as much lines and introducing and having the last line in each episode. What do you guys think? Thanks to ReadLoverNumber1, MetallicallyLove and kinnsanity0317 for your reviews!  
**

 **Chapter 05: Conglom-O's Plan.  
**

On a rooftop in Megaville City, more specifically, the Radicola Center's rooftop. A young man with long red hair in a ponytail was waiting for someone, while she drinked a soda. He was tall and wore a red jacket with blue jeans.

Turning around, he sipped from his soda as he noticed that the monkey had finally arrived.

"Brick. I'm glad you came. Where are you brothers?" Mojo asked as he approached Brick, he was wearing a long coat that covered his body.

"Don't know, don't care. We split ways long ago." Brick said as he drinked some more, he could tell the serious look on Mojo.

"They're finally shutting down the project."

"Remind me who are... they? You've never speak about them, whenever me and my brothers would ask you, you would piss your pants."

"Conglom-O... They." Mojo pointed at the largest building in Megaville City, in O-Town District, it was a large building with the logo as big and visible for the whole city.

Taking a sip from his soda, Brick looked at the building and then back at Mojo, and then tossed the empty can away and opening another.

"So this is the end, huh?"

"It is. I owe you guys the truth, and despite Boomer and Butch not being here, I'd like you to let them know what I'm about to tell you."

"Talk." Brick sipped his drink.

"You were made by Conglom-O, just like the Powerpuff Girls. They were given a lie by the Professor. Sugar, spice and everything nice. That's what they know about their creation, and I followed the same footsteps when you were brought to me by Conglom-O's representatives. Body hair, snails and a tail of a dog. It's stupid I know but I was under a lot of pressure, you were young and easy to manipulate, so you were designed to fight the Powerpuff Girls and test their extremes."

"You weren't as strong however, but you were a success nonetheless. How you were made. Perhaps someday you'll find out, I do not know the answer to be honest, but I want you guys to know that I am sorry for what you've been gone through, you... you don't have to fight the girls anymore, in fact, you should support each other, you were made by the same insane people who also... made me."

"You?" Brick asked, he had a poker face expression on his face, like if he wasn't affected by what Mojo just shared, but he was in fact, nervous, and pissed off at those corporate bastards.

"I'm a experiment created to also test the limits of the Powerpuff Girls, except I've been gathering the information about their strenghts and their weaknesses." By now, Brick stared at Mojo, he showed a honest surprised look on his face.

"Well... that sucks."

"Yeah... it sucks." Mojo said and then asked Brick. "Go away, escape, do not come back. I'll be making a final stand. So I wish you all the luck in the world, cause if they want you back... you'll need it." Mojo said and walked away, when he did, Brick brought his hand to his ear and then talked to the micophone on his chest.

"You heard all that, Coulson?"

"That was more than I thought we would get, good job, Brick. Follow him, I suspect he's going somewhere else."

"Roger, boss."

Brick then flew up and spotted Mojo as he took a cab and then he followed it til he stepped out of it. Mojo walked down the street for a few blocks til he saw he was going into a night club called Boogey Nights.

Landing on the floor, Brick then walked towards the entrance of the night club and then walked into the place, he then found himself in a long straight walkway and he walked all the way down to walk through the following door, but then he realized he walked out of the club.

Looking back at the door, he raised a eyebrow.

"Brick...? Are you there?" Coulson spoke but there was a lot of static noise behind his voice and Brick responded.

"Something freaky is going on."

Going back through the door, he walked down the same hallway, and noticed all the posters on the wall.

They look old and they were all about a presentation by a man named Al Lusion, a magician, or it seemed like it.

Walking through the door at the end of the hallway, Brick then clenched his teeth as he found himself back on the street, but it looked different, the lights were all out and there was no people on the streets, he walked back into the hallway and then tried punching the wall.

But going through the hole he made through, he found himself back on the street.

"Who... are you?" Brick gasped as he heard the ghostly voice echoing through the streets.

"None of your business... you're the one distorting the reality on that hallway?"

"You have no business in this place... what's going on through those walls, is none of your concern."

"Show your face!"

"Right here..." Brick heard the voice behind him and he turned around quickly and saw a shadowy figure on the other side of the door of the club which closed right away by itself.

Brick dashed towards the door and went through it rather quickly but then his eyes went wide as he found himself not on the hallway.

He was on the hotel room he rented.

"Y-zzz th-zzz y-you there? Brick?!" Coulson's voice was now heard on the com on his ear.

"Boss... I think there's a meta-human in this city..."

Back on Boogey Nights Club, Mojo walked down through the empty place since it had closed down for that night.

There was a reunion however, on the backroom.

Walking into the room, Mojo gasped as he pointed by the guns of the bodyguards of these people, he could see a tall blonde woman, and two guys who wore business suits.

"Shoot him." Said a man with messy light brown hair who was drinking his weight in booze.

"Wait, wait! No! I'm Mojo Jojo... I was told to come here by Conglom-O."

"Hold your fire." The woman sitting in the front of the table said, she snapped her fingers and the bodyguards tossed Mojo to sit on one of the chairs.

"You're not going to let this one live... do you?" The man who had given the order to shoot said, he looked really drunk.

"Say it." The woman stared deeply into Mojo's eyes, she looked intimidating, he stared into her eyes, she never blinked and she could see the glare and thr frown from her unibrow.

"What?" Mojo gulped nervously.

"Shoot him." The woman said and then Mojo gasped and screamed what he thought was the password that she was asking for.

"We own you!"

"Hold it." The woman said as the bodyguards were about to shoot but they went back to stand near the door.

"So... Mister Mojo, what is the reason of your visit?"

"Some... Conglom-O freak told me I was called by Conglom-O's representatives themselves, to back down one of their own." Mojo said, panting heavily, he thought he was going to die.

"We're still waiting for that Conglom-O representative. So I guess you're here early."

"Who are you?" Mojo asked.

"You making too many questions monkey!" Said the one sitting next to him, the drunk man's brother who wore a darker brown suit and had a really crazy expression on his face.

The door was heard and someone new came in, as she walked slowly towards the table, Mojo turned around and spotted someone she knew from Townsville.

It was a girl wearing a crown, with orange curly hair, wearing a yellow blouse, along a blue skirt and high heels.

"Identify yourself." The woman who was sitting on the front seat said and then the girl smirked before replying as one of her thugs punched their bodyguards away as they tried to point their guns at her.

"That's a insult, I'm Princess Morbucks, how come you don't know of me?"

"You're Conglom-O's representative?"

"My father is a member of Conglom-O's board, he had entrusted me to take care of the plan and the financial business centered in Megaville City."

"Is that so?" The woman glared.

They stared into each other before Princess smiled and took a seat next to Mojo, a large figure walked behind her and stood behind as she looked at the people on the table, this large man, was a large pink furry guy with a large green nose and he had a feral look on his face, he wore a blue overalls, and black shoes. He growled at the woman who stared into Princess eyes.

"My father warned me about you, you're Helga Pataki, owner of Big Bob's Telecommunications. Sad thing what happened to your old father, I guess you have something to with it, don't you?" Princess teased and the woman looked furious.

"And you two, Norbert and Dagett Beaver, owners of the now defunct Angry Beavers' Furniture Company."

"Who called this kid?" Norbert grabbed his bat but Helga stopped the guy from hitting the girl with it.

"Boss...?" The large monster asked as he was ready to kill these men.

"Stand down Fuzzy, it's alright, they won't do anything, my father had frozen up their accounts, they will do as I please."

"You really think you own us?" Helga said, not showing any sign of weakness despite Princess' edge.

"This city is now mine silly." Princess looked at her side and smiled at Mojo. "It's been a while since I've seen you, it is a pleasure you decided to show up, I guess you know your place now."

Nervously, Mojo nodded, but then he heard a voice walking in.

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha... Now that's funny." Said a woman with long dark hair, she was tall and had white pale skin, wearing a black dress, flip flops of the same color and a white mask with two round eye holes and a large black smile, they poured black ink down the eyes and mounth and her dress aswell.

Her voice sounded distorted and she was followed by a large build up man with short blue hair wearing military clothes and a gas mask that resembled a duck beak.

"There's always a spoiled little brat who comes to my city and thinks she owns it." She chuckled softly as she approached the table, Princess glared at her and then shouted.

"You better show some respect or my bodyguard will tear your face away from a bite!"

"Not on my watch, he won't." The man behind the odd looking woman said.

"Really? You're being intimidated by this stupid girl?" The woman in the mask asked Helga and the others, who's expressions changed when they had seen her walk in.

They had a terrified look in their faces, even Helga didn't looked as tough as she looked earlier.

"This girl is Morbucks' daughter, he had frozen our accounts." Helga said as she stood up. "May we have a word?"

"You better tell me who you are?!" Princess stood up aswell and looked up at the woman in the black dress, who stared down at her with that glowing red eye on the left eye hole.

Walking a few steps forward, she stared down now closer, Princess by now felt a little uncomfortable.

"You've ever heard of the ink man...? The Bleach Killer? Black White?" The woman chuckled, her voice just as distorted as ever, like if her mask was distorting her voice on porpouse to hide her real voice.

They all stared at them, Helga and the others were nervous, Mojo was confused but he could tell that what Princess was doing, was a mistake.

"You better not seek trouble with me, Princess."

Walking towards Helga, the woman then followed Helga and the Beaver brothers way to the other side of the room and they began.

"Morbucks and Conglom-O froze all of our accounts, they're asking us to give full support to Morbucks' daughter for some... mission related to one of their experiments, I think I heard they want us to retrive a item or items." Helga said.

"They've got your account frozen aswell, we can't get our money back until we've used our resources to help that stupid girl." Norbert said.

"Where's Eddy?" The woman asked.

"He's back on his lair, since the shootings on Miracle City District, he won't show his face, but he had said that he'll send Double D for this operation and The Boogeyman said the same thing."

"That explains his absense in his own club." The woman said.

"What shall we do? I mean... this is your city, and this kid and his father wants to run things in the illegal side of Megaville, we should kill her and show them we mean business." Norbert said.

"Conglom-O is too big of a company, and they're in too deep in the illegal things in this place so it's not wise to seek trouble with them, unless you're me of course." She chuckled and then said. "Let's play along for now and show them a friendly face, they'll be going down soon enough, trust me."

Helga and the Beaver brothers looked at each other and nodded in defeat.

"Fair enough." Helga said.

"Ok then. Listen, Princess Morbucks, my time is valuable, but I will allow you to run your little operation until it is done." The woman said as she turned around and walked back to the table. "I'm retired however. I'm not wearing my working suit anymore, but you'll have my contacts. Now what is the item you wish us to retrieve?"

Morbucks looked at Mojo and smiled.

"Tell them."

"It is not a item, it is three girls. Here you will see the research I did on them, Conglom-O is shutting down their experiment and they want them back."

The woman grabbed the files and browsed through them, Mojo was nervous.

"These girls..." The woman whispered to herself but then laughed softly.

"Something wrong?"

"No... it's nothing. I think I saw them around town."

"They are super heroines, they are dangerous and they are..."

"Mine." Princess interrupted. "Daddy promised me that when we have them, we will be extracting their DNA to make a formula that can give a human being super powers like theirs."

"Is that so?" The woman chuckled softly.

"Are you... Perry's friend?" Mojo asked addressing the woman who turned to face him.

"Excuse me?"

Gulping as she stood in front of him, Mojo then said.

"This man wearing a coat told me I should back up a friend of his in this town..."

"His name was Perry? He said that?" The woman asked and Mojo nodded.

"BILL!"

The woman sceamed and everybody stared at her, but then the whole room turned all black and white, time frozed up and everybody fell down on the floor, asleep, except for the woman and his bodyguard.

They saw a fire on the wall that formed a triangle which glowed yellow and a eye was visible on the middle.

The triangle became a bidimensional being like a triangle with a eye wearing a black top hat, a bow and his limbs were thin and black.

"Hahahahahaha! You didn't took long enough to call me."

The voice of the triangle creature said as he floated around the woman.

"Did you made a deal with this monkey?"

"Not quite." Bill said and he stopped floating around. "I just took control of Perry's corpse as he was lead to get Mojo at Townsville."

 **[Guest starring Helga Pataki from Hey Arnold! Norbert and Daggett Beaver from the Angry Beavers, Le Quack from Courage the Cowardly Duck and Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls.]**

"You're cooperating with Conglom-O now?"

"Hahahaha, no you silly silly serial killer." Bill took his bidimensional cane and then approached her to stand at her face. "You see, Conglom-O is playing everybody."

"What?"

"They've convinced Morbucks that they're shutting down the project. They've told the same thing to Mojo, but both people are in fact... being played. You see." Bill turned around, and explained.

"Morbucks was told that he is now being promoted to hold all the negotiations and lead this mission with his daughter, the Princess. They've been told that the experiment was somewhat a failure and they want the girls back to use their DNA and splice up a some new experiment to put super powers in a bottle."

"And Mojo was told the same thing. But with a twist. That he should kill them and ignore what Morbucks has in mind."

"But... it is not the case."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They're not shutting the project, in fact, it is another test, but not like any other test. This is a presentation. The stage is set, here in Megaville. Their enemies, Morbucks and Mojo. The right people to see behind the scenes who have the right money to fund the project and manufacture enough man made super heroes to keep the power and control they want."

"But... is another play aswell. These people who are watching, the sponsors. They think this is a super hero presentation when what Conglom-O is planning to do with their money it's not make them super heroes. They want to fund their own greedy mission of power and destruction, to unleash a army of these Homunculis all over the world and control the world and it's survivors."

"It's a really complex plan. Sounds like a cartoon show or a bad fanfiction." The woman chuckled.

"Haha! Oh snap! That gotta hurt the author. At least they're not using a teenage robot girl as a portal to bring a alien invasion during a science fair."

"Huh?" The woman said as she looked at Le Quack, her bodyguard a bit confused and he shrugged just as confused.

"What?" Bill said as he stopped laughing.

"Didn't you get it? We were breaking the fourth wall, thought we were doing that?"

"Eh... what?" She asked.

"Oh nevermind."

"So what's the plan...? I mean... what should we do?"

"For now, just let them do their thing. Later on, we will take over, don't you worry about it. Oh... also... don't kill them yet... you'll get your shot soon enough."

Bill laughed and then everything went back to normal.

Everyone woke up and the woman grabbed Mojo and help him stand up and she then said.

"Tell me more about these girls."


	6. Green

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.  
**

 **BRIGHTEST COLORS.  
**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle. Note: Was sick all this week, I was going to edit the previous chapters but I was unable to due to college and sickness. ._. Thanks for being patient with me. Back to the fic. Like always, thanks to MetallicallyLove and ReadLoverNumber1 for their reviews, you guys rock!  
**

 **Chapter 06: Green.  
**

The following day, Blossom walked out of school, she spotted her sister, Bubbles, at the entrance, talking with Frida and Maggie before they went their separate ways. Blossom hadn't seen her since the previous day, since Bubbles, spend the night at Frida's home. She walked towards her, she was still rather worried about the whole Whimsical Willy thing she recalled the previous day. "Hey Bubbles, can we talk?" Blossom asked and Bubbles smiled, nodding about to respond before she heard her phone and then answered it.

"Just a moment." Bubbles said and answered the phone, it was Miss Keane. "Oh hi mom, what's up?"

Blossom stared right at the horizon, the sunset was coming soon. Bubbles then hanged up her phone and asked.

"Hey, what is it what you wanted to talk about?"

"Something happened?" Blossom asked, curious about the call.

"Oh, mom wants me to pick Brandy at the beach, she's hanging with some friends."

"Oh ok, I'll tag alone if it's alright."

"Sure." Bubbles smiled and began walking down the street. They took the bus and soon enough they found themselves down on the Beach City District were they would pick up Brandy. As they walked down the beach area, Blossom finally asked.

"Bubbles... do you remember... when we were little and you used to watch the Whimsical Willy show?"

Bubbles looked at Blossom, surprised by the sudden question, but she smiled nonetheless and she then responded.

"That's... well, it's been a long time since I've heard that. Honestly, I remember fragments of that show, vaguely... why do you ask?"

"Hmm..." Blossom didn't even know how to start, how to tell her sister what she had investigated online, that the show she used to watch, never existed. That it was a creepypasta, a fictional story that just so happens to match the show she used to watch and scary enough, be named just the same way to the Whimsical Willy show she used to talk about back then.

"Blossom?"

"What do you remember about the show...?"

"Well... I remember the song."

Bubbles laughed softly as she cleared her throat as they walked and began to sing the song... of The Wondrous World of Whimsical Willy.

 _"Put on your magic trousers, put on your bright green shoes."_

 _"And we'll fly, fly, fly, fly awayyyy..."_

 _"To the wonderful, wonderous world of Whimsical Willy."_

 _"In the wondrous world of wonderful, Whimsical Willly!"_

The more she sung, Blossom felt a chill down her spine, cold sweat running down her cheek, she just couldn't find a logical explanation to why would Bubbles know the song she found in some obscure website about old creepypastas the previous night. Unless... she was playing with her, perhaps... Bubbles was just messing with her, playing along and singing the song just to freak her out or so she thought. But then she realized that Bubbles wasn't like that and so she asked, just to be sure.

"Bubbles... you didn't found that online... right?"

"What? The song? No, I really loved the song when I was little, so whenever I watched the show I used to sing along with the rhytm, it's one of the many reasons I want to become a professional singer." She smiled, adjusting her glasses and then she looked up at the large temple with the form of a large woman. "This must be the place that mom told me."

They walked up the small hill towards the small cabin on the top.

"This was the place mom told me." Bubbles said as she and Blossom walked up the stairs and then head towards the door.

They rang the bell and out of a sudden, a large woman came into view.

She had a rather strange squared afro, wore rather strange clothes and had some strange glasses covering half of her face.

"Hi, we came to pick up Brandy, we're her sisters."

"Come in." The woman said and then they walked in.

"Oh hi. Lemme call the kids, they were having so much fun. You must be Brandy's sisters right? Your mom called and said you were going to pick her up."

"Right, thank you." Blossom smiled nervously as she replied to the other woman as they walked in.

She was almost as tall as the other, and she had short hair, had a pointy nose and wore a blue top with short pants and shoes.

"Steven! Connie! Brandy! Play time is over, Brandy has to go!" The woman raised her voice as she head down the backroom.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Bubbles said as she looked at the other woman. "I'm Bubbles."

"It's Garnet, nice to meet you too."

 **[Guest starring Steven, Garnet, Connie, Pearl, Lars and Sadie from Steven Universe and Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo.]**

They ran down to the main room, Brandy spotted her sisters and went towards them, panting softly. "Hi. Mom send you?"

"Yup." Bubbles patted her head.

"This was the most awesome day ever! Could you come back again tomorrow?" A short boy with curly hair and wearing a pink t-shirt asked.

"Depends of what mom says." Brandy said and then looked up at her sisters as she introduced them to her new friends. "Bubbles, Blossom, this is Steven and Connie. My new friends."

"Nice to meet you." Bubbles smiled as she waved.

"Are you in the same class?" Blossom asked.

"Just me, I'm in Brandy's class, Steven don't go to school." Connie said, she was a bit taller than Steven, she wore a t-shirt and a skirt.

"Huh?" Blossom was surprised by the sudden response. "You mean, he doesn't go to the same school?"

"No, I don't go to school at all." Steven grinned.

"Ehehe. Steven is schooled at home." Pearl said. "By the way, I don't know if we were introduced, I'm Pearl, me and Garnet are Steven's aunts. We take care of him while his dad is out."

"Oh ok, nice to meet you too. We should get going." Bubbles said and she gently took Brandy's hand.

"We'll tag along! We need to get some donuts, would you come with us?!" Steven said as she looked at Garnet and Pearl who smiled nervously.

"Ok sure, Steven."

Not far away from there, on the Big Donut store.

Some random van parked outside, this was no ordinary van, tho. What made this van special was that the ones who inside it, were about to commit a robbery.

These men were all green skinned, there was a large man in the back, he had orange hair that covered his eyes. There was a smaller guy, with hispanic traits, he wore a red suit. Then there was another one that looked rather... eccentric, his clothes were all tore apart, but he had a insane look on his face.

On the front, there was a rather feminine looking guy wearing a hat, he smirked at the one next to him, he was on the wheel, he was the leader.

It was a tall man with long dark hair, wearing dark glasses. He looked at the place and they began giving orders.

"Remember the plan guys, Big Billy, Arturo, you come with me. Grubber you call the police. Snake keep the engine running."

These were Townsville's local up to no good guys, The Gangreen Gang.

Ace smirked and hid well his gun as he walked up to the store. Big Billy and Arturo behind him.

As they got in, they caught the attention of the people who worked there, a tall guy with short brown hair, he had piercings on his ears.

The other was a short gal with blonde hair.

Ace looked around the store, heading towards the counter, while Arturo keep a eye on the entrance and Big Billy then head to the side towards the soda machine.

"Hmm, excuse me sir, what're you going to order?" The girl asked, her tag name said she was Sadie.

The other was Lars.

"Hey, if you're not going to order anything, then beat it!" Lars said and Sadie whispered softly.

"Lars... they're clients."

"Look at them Sadie, they're punks, jobless punks, I can tell."

"Hahaha! That's a good one, my friend. You should be careful. You might get in trouble for that sharp tongue of yours." Ace said.

"Pff. Get out."

They stared into each other, Lars glared while Ace just smirked, and without a second thought, Ace took his gun out and shot Lars in the face.

The gunshot echoed through the place, Sadie watched as Lars body fell back on the floor and she screamed in horror, as she saw a expresionless look on Lars eyes, he was dead, he died in a instant, she felt tears running down her cheeks as she went on her knees and hold Lars dead body.

"Get up!" Ace said and broke the cash register and took out the money, Big Billy then head towards the front and grabbed Sadie, pulling her by the arm and she screamed as she was brought out and tossed into the van.

"Run, run run!" Ace said and Snake stepped on it, driving away quickly while the police arrived, a patrol started chasing them right away.

Since Grubber had called the police, they were notified that there was a dead body, so a ambulance was brought to the site, parking right outside of the Big Donut, homicide squad were right at the scene with the one leading the investigation, a short woman with short brown hair and glasses.

While the medics already declared Lars dead, the woman walked in.

"Detective Dinkley. I'm taking care of the case, what happened?"

"Gunshot. He died in a instant. This was a robbery."

She sighed softly and then head outside, while the others gathered the evidence. For her, this was rather normal, a day without a robbery was something she was hoping for each week.

Megaville was controlled by crime.

She spotted some people coming and a boy hurrying over with a worried expression on his face.

"What's going on?!" The boy screamed and Detective Dinkley stopped him in his tracks.

"Whow whoa whoa, stop right there. You don't want to go in there, this is a crime scene."

"Lars, Sadie?!" Steven said.

"Steven, don't!" Pearl said and Detective Dinkley gasped as Steven went past her and avoided the police men. He got in and saw the body covered by the banklet before Garnet lifted him and he felt tears running down his face.

"No no no!"

Outside, Blossom and Bubbles watched, Bubbles was worried, and so was Brandy, they watched as Steven cried in Garnet's arms.

Connie went to help Steven out, and so did Pearl.

Right there, at that time, Blossom knew that this city needed a change, this place overun with crime, left by the colorless shadow of a mad man that murdered it's heroes and she decided that they should start doing something about it.

The police chased the Gangreen's for a while but they were able to lose them. They drove down O-Town District and then went into a abandoned site that someone else was using as a lair.

They parked in front of Princess Morbucks who smiled as they walked towards her with a hostage, Sadie.

"Here you go boss, a common citizen. So, our money now please?" Ace laughed.

"I told you that I'll give you half when you get the hostage and the other half when the girls are in my power."

"But... you were serious about it? Those Powerpuff Girls are way out of our league." Ace stopped laughing, he wanted his money.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get them, we've got someone who did the research on them, they're doomed, and they're mine!" Princess smirked and then looked at Sadie who was tied up and her mouth covered with tape, and she was crying for Lars dead and the fear of wondering why did they wanted her, she wasn't special why did they called her a hostage?

"Take her to the backsite."


	7. Kidnapping

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.  
**

 **BRIGHTEST COLORS.  
**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle. Note: Had been sick all week, sorry for the delay and sorry for not editing the previous chapters again. ._. Oh and thanks for ReadLoverNumber1 and MetallicallyLove for your reviews, always nice to hear from you. Know that the previous chapter was sort of brutal, to be honest, I don't like Lars from the Steven Universe show, so I'm sorry if that upset somebody, back to the fic.  
**

 **Chapter 07: Kidnapping.  
**

The following day, Blossom kept thinking about the incident on the Big Donut, after Steven broke down in tears after seeing his friend's covered body and finding out of the kidnapping of his friend, Sadie.

There was a sudden rush of guilt going down her mind, she could had done something.

She thought to herself.

That day on school, everything was just like any other day, there was no real concern about what happened the previous day, it's like... people had gotten used to this kind of life.

The city was dangerous.

Overrun with crime and despair. Someone died and another person was missing.

Blossom used her laptop, trying to find out if the police had catched the culprits already.

But she only found articles about it, then... she found a site which was hosting the surveillance video. When Lars met his death.

Her blood froze and cold sweat ran down her cheek as she recognized who were the ones who killed the poor guy.

Ace, from the Gangreen Gang pulled the trigger in the black and white video and the bullet went through Lars face.

She felt furious... she felt upset.

These low life criminals... that she and her sisters had kicked their butts back at Townsville. What were they doing here in Megaville?

It has been nearly a decade since she has seen them, but she knew... it was Ace.

Closing her laptop, she put it on her bag and then ran into Isabella who was smiling at her.

"Hi Blossom, was wondering if you'd like to go to Hey Arnold's?"

"Sorry, I've got to pick up my sister... maybe next time." Blossom forced a smile on her face and hurried out of the school, Isabella left blinking and confused.

When she looked around and saw no one on sight outside of the school she then flew up into the air, she needed it, it has been a while since she had cleared her head and thoughts.

Not long after, she landed near the place where Miss Keane worked at.

She made sure that nobody had seen her flying and landing on the nearest alleyway and walked down the road to a small bench near the kindergarden.

Before she could even take a seat someone ran towards her and handed a unusual flyer that was about a magic show featuring a man named Al Lusion. The man ran away as soon as he handed the flyer and kept doing to several other people on his way.

Blossom confused, looked at the flyer before she just tossed it at the garbage can.

Taking a seat down on the bench she began to think about what should she do about the current situation with this broken city, last night she thought she had made up her mind but when she woke up, she was doubtful again, Bubbles made no comment about what just happened, she was just as confused as she was.

They were super heroines, but they were small fish coming from a small pond.

So this place was the big city.

The previous super heroes that protected this place, died or left.

Were they facing the same fate if they decided to return to a life of crime fighting?

The more she stared into the floor, the more lost she found herself in her thoughts, until a sudden dark shadow was seen by the corner of her eye which got bigger and bigger until she heard the sudden voice.

"Hi, what're you doing here?"

Blossom looked up and noticed the large friendly smile of her mom's boss, Miss Grey.

"Oh hi... I was waiting for my mom to get out." Blossom forced another smile into her face.

The long blonde haired pale woman chuckled softly and told her companion, a tall red haired wearing glasses and a green coat.

"Wait me in the car ok?"

"Better yet, I'll bring it. Stay here." She winked and pecked Miss Grey's lips before going down the street.

Smiling towards her girlfriend, Miss Grey took a seat next to Blossom and crossed her leg. "Something's going on with you."

"What?"

"C'mon Blossom, what's up? You can talk with me." She smiled.

"It's complicated..." Blossom bit her lower lip.

"Try me. Look I've seen your worried expression before, in the faces of my students, keeping things locked up won't do you any good, feel free to talk to me anytime you feel like this. But sorry for meddling in, if you don't want to talk, I understand."

"Well... hypothetical scenario... there's someone who needs help... and I want to help that person... but I don't want to bring the attention towards me... I want to live a normal life..."

"Ok."

"What should I do?"

"Well, I think the context of what your hipothethical scenario is making me think you feel guilt, that you would be labeled as a bad person for ignoring those who are in need. But to be honest, Blossom. It's your decision. In the end you're the one who decides if you help or not, that won't make you a bed person, if you decide to not do anything about it."

Blossom sighed softly and looked at her.

"What you should do is listen to yourself and really think about what you personally feel about it. What is the right thing to do?"

Blossom stared down on the floor again and then pulled her sight up when the red haired woman came back with the car.

"Ready?" The woman smiled.

"What're you going to do Blossom?" Miss Grey smiled and Blossom thought for a bit, hearing the previous line that Miss Grey said, she had finally taken a decision.

"Thank you, Miss Grey. I think I know what I have to do."

"You're welcome. Coming, Frankie." Miss Grey stood up and jumped into the car. "Goodbye, Blossom!"

They waved at her and left.

 **[Guest starring Frankie Foster from Foster Home for Imaginary Friends, Fred Jones from Scooby-Doo, Chip Skylark from Fairly Oddparents and Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount from Stoked.]**

Back on the police department, Velma Dinkley had just brought someone into custody. Not any of the Gangreen Gang members who she was in charge of the case, but that same guy who had just handed Blossom a flyer.

She brought the guy to the interrogation room while her boss, Comissioner Jones, a tall man with short blonde hair walked up to the room with her.

They walked into the room and took a seat in front of the man, who looked nervous.

"You think it's funny?" Comissioner Jones asked.

"No, sir."

"Who made you hand those flyers out?" Velma asked, she had been handling that cold case before.

"Some dude... gave me 3 grand to hand those papers out... he was wearing a paper bag on his face, at first I thought it was all fake since he looked like a hobo... he smelled... like a corpse, like some dead animal found on the road."

"You gotta give me more details." Fred asked.

"It's all I know really! He... he says... he's back... y'know... Al Lusion."

"He's dead." Fred said. "Whoever it is, he just wants to unsettle the peace."

"I have a address..." The man said. "But you've gotta go well armed."

Velma raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"They got people... he wasn't alone, he said... that whoever is interested, should know where to see his show."

"Spill it out." Fred said.

When they were done with the interrogation, they stepped out and walked down the hall.

Velma looked at Fred and then asked. "You sure you wanna do this? It's a trap."

"We've got no other lead. You go and take care of the gang that assaulted the Big Donut, I'll go get take care of this with a SWAT team."

Velma rubbed her eyes afterwards, looking at the flyer.

 _Witness the return of Al Lusion as... Abrakadaver._

Somewhere in Megaville.

More specifically, in the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort in Beach City District.

After a presentation, celebrity Chip Skylark walked into one of the resort's penthouses, with his on and off girlfriend Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount, daughter of the CEO of the Hotel.

Chip was a tall thin man wearing red clothes, he was attractive and charming.

Lo was a short woman with nice curves and a lovely smile, with light tanned skin and wearing a yellow dress.

"That was a nice concert." Lo said as they head to the lounge.

"Thank you, babe. So, how about we just chill down and have a few drinks?" Chip smiled with that large smile he was characterized with.

"Sure, what would you like to drink?" Lo said as she went to the mini-bar, kicking her heels off.

"Surprise me!" He winked and pointed at her.

Without a warning, the door was pushed apart and some men in military suits came in with machine guns, they secured the entrance and then a larger man walked into the room.

A man with pale skin and a mask that resembled a duck beak, Le Quack.

"What is going on...?!" Lo asked as she watched them hitting Chip in the face to make him pass out.

"Take her." Le Quack said and the men did the same with Lo and began to hurry down the hall, with Le Quack following behind them.

Then he took out his phone and spoke in a soft gentleman like tone.

"Mademoiselle. We've got the targets secured."

"Great." The voice of a woman was heard, it wasn't Princess, she sounded more mature.

"A celebrity, and a privileged citizen, like you asked."

"That's good, two targets left, good job, bring them to the base and hand them over to the monkey."

"Mademoiselle... if I may speak, are you sure we should thrust this... Princess... she looks incompetent and so are her goons, they will compromise the mission, we still need the politician and the law enforcer."

"Hehe, it's ok, I understand your concern, but Bill is watching and so you shouldn't worry about they screwing up."

"Still, I could take those last hostages on, me and my men are ready."

"No need to, thrust me, Princess Morefucks and her low life thugs will do just fine."

"Very well, mademoiselle. I will stand down."

"I gotta go..."

"What's going on...?" Le Quack heard the voice of another woman before his boss hanged up.

Le Quack then head back to the base to bring the other hostages with him.

Not far away from there on Beach City District, Pearl and Garnet had been worried about little Steven, he was upset and depressed, about what happened to Lars and the disappearence of Sadie.

He was too young, perhaps he wasn't, but he was unaware of the dangers that surround Megaville City.

He was back at her room, Pearl and Garnet left him there before they walked out, perhaps it wasn't the right time to try to cheer him up, perhaps he just needed some time alone.

Steven sniffed as he layed down on his bed, and soon the silence on his room was disrupted when he heard the sound of his tv turning on.

He looked up, confused, the tv was off.

 _"Put on your magic trousers, put on your bright green shoes"_

Steven looked up as he heard the song and saw something on the tv, a show had just begun.

 _"In the wondrous world of wonderful, Whimsical Willly!"_

Nervous at first, Steven stared at the tv as he saw a man, wearing a sad face mask, he stared back at Steven and gently asked.

"Why are you so sad, Steven?"

"Excuse me?" Steven sniffed. "Are you talking to me...?"

"Of course I do, Steven. Tell me, I want to help... what has happened to you, how can I put a smile on your face?"

Steven felt a chill down his spine, but then he took a seat in front of the tv and began to talk... to the man behind the glass.


	8. Super Heroes

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.  
**

 **BRIGHTEST COLORS.  
**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle. Note: Yet another week has passed and I have yet to edit the chapters and they're accumulating, agh! ._. Sorry about that, also I'm having a rush of inspiration and I wanna write more chapters but I had been unable to, hopefully I'll find sometime to do so. Thanks ReadLoverNumber1 for the review on the previous chapter and I'm so glad it has been your favourite so far! Billie Faust is a original creation for the fic and property of Ozwald Riddle. Had to reupload this chapter due to some issues with my internet connection, I hope whoever saw this on the main page didn't got upset due to the disappearence of the chapter since I've got to delete it, back to the fic and thanks for your views!  
**

 **Chapter 08: Super Heroes.  
**

After the trial of one of Megaville's Kingpins, a man who was one of the Eds' crime family founders simply known as Ed. The mayor of Megaville City Bill Dewey had a brief conversation with a former colleague of his when they were attorney to law, Billie Faust from their former and now defunct law firm Bill and Billie.

They were talking about the current situation with the kidnapped celebrity and the daughter of a important businessman of Megaville City.

"There are other people missing in Megaville City, y'know? You should give a balanced priority to all of them and not just these kids." Billie had a furious look on her face.

While Bill Dewey just laughed and shooked his head. "No, Faust, there will always be top priorities, I have already warned Comissioner Jones and he's so far ignoring my orders, you're a judge and I'm so proud of what you've accomplished my dear good friend. You gotta know what's at stake here and put some pressure on Jones. Or I'll have to look for another Comissioner, now if you excuse me. Oh and congratulations for your victory against the Eds."

Turning back, Bill walked away.

Faust watched as he left and went back to her chambers, she was known to be a tough judge, unbreakable, and determined to clean the city.

Taking of her robe, she walked down her chambers and took a seat on her chair on front of her desk.

She was a tall blonde haired woman wearing a black suit with a yellow tie. She called out her secretary, since she had a appointment.

Then the secretary send the person in, and it turned out to be Helga Pataki.

"Why would you honor me with your presence?" Faust asked as she lighted a cigarette.

"Can't keep the agreement we had."

Helga took a seat in front of her and lighted her own cigarette.

"Why is that?" Judge Faust glared.

"Things are getting more and more dangerous, I'm going to leave town, for a while. You should do the same. This place is about to go back to the dark days of the Bleach Killings."

"He's back...?" Faust stood up.

"No, but gears are moving and the men who rule this place are planning something beyond our comprehension. The Eds are the least of your problems, and I know you want to take them down aswell."

"You can try and leave if you want, but you know you've done a lot of crimes in this place, you breaking the agreement will force me to put you in jail for all of them."

"Do you as you please, I'm no longer giving you anymore information, they've got their eye on you, most likely they know about what I've been doing, but for some reason I'm still alive... and that frightens me."

"You know we can protect you."

"Not from them..." Helga said.

"I'll give you a week, to think about it..."

"Good luck." Helga simply said and left the office, leaving Faust with her thoughts.

She stood up and went into a small secret room in her office, turning the lights on, she looked at the large board with a case she had been working on since she left Bill and Billie's.

There in the center of the multiple pictures and notes. There was the words 'Secret Society in Megaville?' along with the drawing of a single eye crossed in red, a symbol she had found all accross Megaville and a little town called... Gravity Falls.

The Black White Killings.

The disappearance of Agent P.

Petrikov Labs.

Professor Xyan's death.

All lead to a single entity she had been unable to find.

And for some reason, she suspected that Conglom-O, the largest corporation in Megaville was connected to the society.

[Guest starring Bill Dewey from Steven Universe.]

Back at the Powerpuff Girls home, The Professor came back from work, he had a somewhat preocuppied look but immediatly dropped it when he caught the sight of his neighbor.

Who also came back from work, he was a man wearing glasses and a simple businessman suit and was bald.

"Hello neighbor." The Professor kindly said and the man didn't even turned around to look at him.

However, that didn't stopped the Professor from going into his home and greeted his family.

Pecking his wife on the lips, who had just arrived aswell.

"Hey, had fun at the kindergarden?"

"It was a intense day, but how about yours?" Miss Keane said and went back to the kitchen while he followed.

"It was ok... I guess. Say, I just spoke with the neighbor, well... tried to. Is he grumpy or something?"

"Hmm? Oh Mister Smith, yeah I tried to greet him the other day aswell, I spoke with his wife, she's a little..."

"Annoying?" Professor Utonium laughed softly, he heard her voice the other day and would understand why Mister Harold Smith would be depressed of coming back to his home.

"James! That's not nice but... that's true to be honest." Miss Keane laughed nervously. "I couldn't keep up with her, she kept insulting her husband and complained about his teen son, dunno, I think she's just a bit annoying. However, their daughter is pretty calm and nice, she's in the class I teach."

"That's wonderful." Professor Utonium smiled.

On the roof of their home, Blossom had been speaking with her sisters, about the current situation in Megaville.

After the incident on the Big Donut and the research she did on Megaville's crime rating, she determined that Megaville was a dangerous place, not only was there a robbery on the Big Donut, but also a kidnapping and a murder.

She found about this girl named Sadie Miller. Who worked with Lars, the murdered victim, she was on the tape from the Big Donut that covered the incident. And so she was kidnapped.

"By the Gangreen Gang." She said, Bubbles and Buttercup recognized their name and looked at each other.

"What are those meat heads doing in Megaville?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know, and I don't know why did they got involved in a robbery, a homicide and a kidnapping on the same day. They haven't found this girl named Sadie, and two more people disappeared after that, a celebrity called Chip Skylark and a girl named Lauren Ridgemount. Plus a bunch of other crimes are committed everyday in this place."

"Ok, just tell us your point, you wanna do something about it? After you've said you would like to live a normal life in this place?" Buttercup glared.

"I don't know... that's why I'm telling you guys this, for you guys to make this decision with me." Blossom said, she wasn't mad that Buttercup tried to use her own words against her, she was her sister and her opinion mattered to her, then Bubbles spoke up.

"Even if Megaville is overrun with so much crime, I think the Gangreen Gang are own responsability since they came from Townsville."

There was a small silence that was soon broken by Blossom.

"Shall we try... to be super heroes in Megaville?"

"Like I've told you back at Townville." Buttercup spoke up and smiled. "I'm ready to kick some ass."

"I'm in, if you're in." Bubbles smiled at Blossom, who smiled at them and they placed their hands over each other in teamwork fashion.

"Let's do this." Blossom said and then they looked at the back of the roof when they heard a voice.

"So cute, charming scene also, I'm glad we're on the same page too." Brick walked towards them and smiled, Buttercup clenched her teeth and was about to fight with him until Blossom stopped her.

"Stop, not here." Blossom then glared along Buttercup and Bubbles. "What do you want?"

"Just... a minute of your time. I wanna talk about Mojo, he's out and he's up to no good again." Brick said with a serious look which caught the others by surprise.

On Aron District, there was a abandoned building that the police surrounded.

Comissioner Jones came out of his car and loaded his gun, bringing a SWAT Team with him while a few kicked the door of the building and went in.

"Be careful guys." Comissioner Jones told a couple of SWAT officers who walked into the next door, but as soon as they walked in, Comissioner Jones gasped as the door was shut tight.

"Officer!" Comissioner Jones spoke on the radio, trying to get in touch with the officers that went in, then he opened the door and the ones he brought with him cleared the room.

The officers that went in where nowhere to be found and he couldn't hear them calling back.

They saw the room covered with posters of Al Lusion, someone that marked Megaville in the past.

"No sign of them sir, shall we retreat?" A SWAT officer asked.

"No, not yet." Comissioner Jones said and lead the way into the next room but then the door shut tight and he looked back, he didn't saw anyone coming back in so he went back and checked the previous room and when he opened the door there was no one there.

"What's going on...?"

"Sir... is it true... that he's back?" The SWAT officer left asked.

"No, of course not! He's dead! It's all on your mind, he's playing tricks with us, perhaps... it's all just a illusion. After all... this might be Al Lusion fanboys who're doing this cheap trick, keep your eyes open."

"Yes sir!" They hurried down the building until they were in a large room with a coffin in the middle.

Pointing their guns up and walking down the room, they saw nobody so they stared at the coffin and Comissioner Jones tried to call for back up but there was no response, he heard a noise and a scream from the officer left and he looked around while pointing his gun up.

The coffin was open and the officer was gone.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Comissioner Jones screamed and then heard a whisper behind his ear, that send chills down his spine.

"Here..."

He turned around quickly and saw a man... with torn apart clothes and smelled so bad he had to cover his mouth, and tried to shoot him but bullets went right through him, he chuckled softly and then he stared up and Comissioner Jones saw a glimpse of his face before the lights went out and then he screamed.

Late at night, Mayor Bill Dewey had met up with a prostitute on a motel on O-Town District.

He was taking off his tie while she got ready, he took a seat on the bed and watched as the woman walked slowly from the bathroom towards him with a seductive smile.

"You're smoking hot." "Bill Dewey smirked as the woman walked towards him, she was a tall seductress with short white hair, milky skin and wearing a red dress with fishnets and high heels.

Looking at her lovely face with freckles, Bill Dewey took his coat off and watched as she began to give him a lap dance.

Leaning over they kissed and she continued.

"Where have you been all my life love? What's your name, something sexy I guess right?"

"It's Ima." She said as she grinned and then licked his lips. "Ima Goodlady."

"Yes you are." She smiled and began to make out with her and she broke it soon after and she took her wig off, her hair began to move in all directions.

"What the fuck?" Bill Dewey then screamed as the hair began to strangle him until he went uncounscious.

The woman then smirked. She called from her phone.

"Done."


	9. Conspiracy

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.  
**

 **BRIGHTEST COLORS.  
**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle. Note: This had been a rough week aswell, sorry for not updating more than a chapter, had been extremly busy. Thanks to ReadLoverNumber1 for the review on the previous chapter as usual, I'll try to edit all the previous chapters and write a additional chapter since I've got a lot to write in mind.  
**

 **Chapter 09: Conspiracy.  
**

"Talk." Blossom told Brick and he smirked, shooking his head.

"Not here, who knows if your house is all bugged, let's head up and talk there."

Brick then levitated and then flew up into the sky. The Powerpuffs looked at each other, until Buttercup then broke the silence.

"We shouldn't trust him, you remember the last time we fought them back at Townsville? He's up to no good himself, I tell ya."

"If he does something, then we'll fight him, for now let's just hear him out, he looks serious."

"He mentioned Mojo. Wasn't he supposed to be in prison?" Bubbles asked.

"He was, let's go girls." Blossom said and then they all flew up into the air, gladly no one had seen them and then met up into the sky with all the clouds surrounding them.

"Why the secrecy?" Blossom asked.

"I'm going to tell you something that it might be hard to beleive, I know we were enemies in the past, but I mean you no harm at the moment. As a matter of fact... I'm working for someone, or to be exact... a organization called SHIELD."

"SHIELD? You just made that up." Buttercup glared.

"It is not. It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. It's the same organization that gathered special super humans that eventually became The Avengers."

"You hearing this?" Buttercup told Blossom who also doubtful about what Brick was saying. "Why should we trust that you turned over a new leaf?"

"There's really no way to prove you that, to be honest, I haven't changed, I just work for someone that exploits my super human abilities. But, I'm telling you the truth. And I have no interest in getting in a fight with you, that I can guarantee."

"Get to the point Brick, what do you have to say about Mojo? You said he was out and planning something." Blossom glared.

"It has to do with... our creation." Brick said, beginning the talk, however, he looked nervous, he was trying to find the words to tell them about this.

Blossom's eyes widened and Bubbles and Buttercup seemed uninterested about it, they were still doubtful about Brick's intentions.

"What about it?" Blossom asked.

"Sugar, spice and everything nice. You don't truly beleive that, right?" Brick said, he was not teasing them, however, Buttercup clenched her fist.

"No." Blossom simply said and Buttercup stopped, she was about to go and punch Brick in the face. "We don't."

"What if I tell you... that there's a really big conspiracy behind our creation?" Brick said, Blossom sighed softly and then asked.

"What do you know?"

"The only thing I was able to hear from Mojo when I met him a few days ago was that a company known as Conglom-O comissioned our creation, they hired a man by the name of Professor Gerard Xyan who created a element he called Chemical X. SHIELD knows very little about Chemical X, they don't even know if it even exists at all."

"Gerard, is gone, he disappeared from the face of the Earth a long time ago. Mojo says that his assitant, took care of the project that he began. That assistant was... Professor James Utonium."

Blossom and the others knew Professor Utonium created them, he took the credit after all, but they were surprised to know that he wasn't even the original leader of the team that created them.

"How were you created, no one knows. Only Professor Utonium, Mojo said that he was created by Conglom-O for the whole porpouse of testing your limits, he was a super villain created to fight and test The Powerpuff Girls."

"WHAT?!" Buttercup and Bubbles exclaimed.

"That's the only thing I know, Mojo was pretty serious about it, he also confessed long ago to me and my brothers that he didn't created us, we were actually given to him by Conglom-O and he created a hoax to how he created us in the same fashion that Professor Utonium did with you."

"We need proof of what you're saying." Blossom said and Brick took out a small audio tape and they heard Mojo speaking the same thing that Brick had said.

"That man lied to us." Buttercup said, speaking about Professor Utonium. "He knew the truth all along, so... are we just a experiment to him, something that he and Mojo need to monitor every now and then."

Blossom didn't said anything, she was just as shocked as Buttercup and Bubbles were.

"I'm goind back down and get the information out of him." Buttercup exclaimed and Bubbles stopped her, she slapped her in the face, light tears building up on her eyes.

"How can you say that? She is our father...!"

"He is a liar Bubbles!"

"Whatever you're right now thinking about him, for me it isn't a lie! Despite the fairy tale that he had told us our whole lives, you can't deny that he cares for us! Or are you telling me that Miss Keane and Brandy are a lie aswell!?"

Blossom looked at Bubbles and Buttercup just stared, no longer mad, she didn't know what to say.

"He's terrified." Brick added. "Mojo is too, they're terrified of this people, Conglom-O. If I have to take a guess is that he might had told you that to protect you from the truth, because he feels useless, unable to protect you from them."

The Powerpuffs looked at each other, Blossom, was unable to say anything, but soon enough she asked.

"What about Mojo, you said that he's plotting something?"

"He told me like you've heard on the tape, that they're shutting down the project, he said he would make a last stand but I'm not sure what he has in mind other than following the orders of those mad men."

"So that's the reason you didn't want to talk down on the rooftop?" Blossom said as she looked down at their home.

"They have eyes everywhere, they're a huge corporation, and the Professor might not be a bad man but if he is like Mojo then he is certainly terrified of oposing them."

"What're you going to do?" Blossom asked.

"Something is going to happen, I'm sure, play along, do not mention this to anyone and just keep your eyes open. I'll keep you posted." Brick smiled as he tossed a cell phone towards Blossom who catched it.

Without another word, Brick flew away and they went down to the rooftop of their home, they didn't spoke to each other about it, they didn't know if they were listening, so they just went down, ate dinner and went to sleep.

Back at the police department. Velma was back at her office, she was looking at the board where she had been putting together all the clues to the crime scene at the Big Donut, she was able to find the records of all the Gangreens.

But a phone call interrupted her, she went to answer and heard the voice of Judge Faust.

"Hello?"

"Velma? Where is the Comissioner?"

"He's back at Aron District investigating a abandoned building due to a lead. Why?"

"He's not answering his phone, you alone?"

"Right." Velma said a bit preocuppied.

"When Fred's back then bring him with you towards a motel called Katz Motel in O-Town District. I need you to build a crime scene, don't bring anyone else, this is classified. You're the only ones I can trust."

"Ok, I'll be right there when Fred is back."

What was the judge doing in a cheap motel? Velma asked to herself, she tried dialing Fred's phone and there was no answer.

Soon enough a officer came over and then told Velma.

"Detective, there was a call for backup back at Aron District, where the Comissioner went."

"What's going on there?" Velma asked.

"They just want you to hurry up there."

Velma sighed softly and then grabbed her badge and gun and head out, grabbing a police car and head all the way to Aron District.

Down on the sewers however, a large pink fuzzy beast was placing explosives below the police station.

He was known by the Powerpuffs as Fuzzy Lumpkins and he worked for Princess at the moment.

Following orders from Mojo and the mysterious Ink Man, he had carefully placed everything right over the ceiling, when the bombs would go off when the time comes, the police station would fall down.

Fuzzy growled and his voice echoed throughout the sewers, the hobos living below heard and felt a chill down their spine as the big yellow eyes of the beast glowed on the dark and they began to run.

The police kept the abandoned building at Aron District surrounded, nobody dared to enter since the Comissioner had disappeared and hasn't called back along a small SWAT Team.

Velma arrived soon enough and asked about the situation and they explained, so she brought a couple of men with her and walked into the building, they soon arrived to the room where the coffin was and they saw all the SWAT Team in there uncounscious, every one except... the Comissioner.

Velma then walked around the place along the others.

The police men helped the SWAT Team to wake up while Velma looked around, she noticed glass all over the floor, then found a rather long thin needle with some blood on it and she grabbed it and put it on a evidence bag.

She examined the scene and ordered the police to close the place down, she noticed the SWAT Team was all dazed and unable to say what happened, she noticed a lot of them rubbing their necks, scratching it even.

They looked around but the Comissioner was nowhere to be seen.

Velma ordered everyone to get out and they all left the place.

She decided to go alone towards O-Town District.

Arriving at the Katz Motel, she walked in and met up with bodyguards, who used to work for Mayor Dewey.

She walked into the room they lead her in and found Judge Faust with them, in a small cheap room, it was... rather filthy, despite the bed being really clean.

"What happened here?" Velma asked.

"Where's Fred?"

"That's what I would like to know... I was called towards the scene he was investigating, we found the SWAT Team, but he wasn't."

"Get out." Judge Faust said and the bodyguards all walked out of the room.

"What's going on?"

"The Mayor is gone aswell."

"What?!"

Judge Faust then explained.

"Had a talk with the Mayor in the morning, he was determined to find the daughter of a business man who recently disappeared."

"You mean the Ridgemount girl?"

"The same, I was called earlier and was told that the Mayor was last seen walking into this place by his bodyguards, you know... he's a pig, you'll have a idea of what he was doing here."

Velma sighed.

"But he was supposed to be picked up here and he was gone, nobody heard anything, and there no clues as to who or where did they take him."

"They?"

"This wasn't a one man job, to be able to take the Mayor hostage without alerting anyone, it needs a group of trained and well armed people or... a very special one I guess, and this place has a lot of both sides." Judge Faust was able to lit a cigarette but Velma prevented her from doing so.

"You'll contaminate the crime scene."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"Was there a note or anything?"

"No. So, in the last few days, several people have disappeared, along them were the Comissioner and now The Mayor, something big is going on and I have no one to give me feedback about what's going on the criminal world."

"You had a informer?" Velma asked.

"She's going to leave town, she had warned me about it, and I think this has to do with the current situation we're facing, come to my chambers in the morning when you're done processing the scene and I'll tell you everything I know."

Velma nodded and watched as Judge Faust left the motel, she stayed to process the scene and gather all the clues that she found.

The place was filthy, but the bed seemed to have a rather unusual long thin piece of fabric that kept moving... like some sort of worm, she then placed it on the evidence bag and went back to the police station.

Unawhere like the rest in that place the danger that was placed under their feet.


	10. The Plan

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.  
**

 **BRIGHTEST COLORS.  
**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle. Note: Terribly sorry for not writing another chapter or editing the ones I previously wrote. ._. It has been a long week and well... sorry for always giving excuses. Anyway, so, 10 chapters. From this point, the fic will turn darker and have a lot more action, I needed this much to introduce the characters and the themes for the following part of the story. So far... you guys liking it? I realized some of you might had lost interest but if I'm wrong I'd like to know if you guys are enjoying the story. If you leave a review, that'd be great, thanks! Thank ReadLoverNumber1 for your review in the previous chapter, can always count with your review. c:  
**

 **Chapter 10: The Plan.  
**

That morning, Velma Dinkley head over to Judge Faust's chambers, she had brought a few photographs of the evidence she had recollected at the abandoned building site and the Katz Motel room where the comissioner and the mayor were taken respectively.

Walking into the chambers, she saw all the evidence that the judge had recollected herself.

But she was surprised how extensive this conspiracy might had been.

"Secret society in Megaville?" Velma asked as the Judge closed the secret room to her chambers.

The Judge didn't respond for now and just examined the evidence on the previous crime scenes to put them on the board.

When she was done, she turned around while she turned a cigarette on. "Sorry, I need a smoke."

"So care to explain me what I'm looking at?"

"In a moment, I've got to tell you that the current situation with the Mayor is being kept a secret for now. But it won't take long til it is leaked onto the media. Besides, by now there might already a leak about the Comissioner since his disappearance was on a public site."

"Yeah I know, there's been a lot of calls at the police station."

"Something big is going on, there was no letter or message that would demand some sort of payment for the release of the hostages. It's weird, who would kidnap important figures in Megaville and not ask for money."

"You're including Chip Skylark and the Ridgemount kid right?"

"That's right, I think they're connected somehow." Faust said as she took a seat on one of the chairs in the room while Velma took a seat on the other.

"So what your board suggests it's that large corporations like Conglom-O is controlling the city?"

"Indeed, it's a theory of course, but Conglom-O had been doing some odd things lately, their international and military contracts had become more and more questionable as of late."

"I see."

"You know that the Eds and the Beavers had actions in Conglom-O aswell, which raises the question to how much they control."

Standing up, Velma exmined the board again, seeing all sorts of pictures that were connections to the Judge's theory about a secret society and most of those pictures had a symbol, a eye crossed with red color.

The Black White Killings was that catched her interest, she had been investigating the legend of the Ink Man ever since the lunatic began killing people in Megaville.

"Why do you think that the Black White Killings are connected to this secret society?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure yet, but I started to notice a pattern everytime that the Ink Man killed a super hero, when he killed Generator Rex. A mad man using the same nano-technology appeared, Bear Capicola. When White Pantera was killed, a man with the same endurance and strenght appeared, Le Quack. Other criminals began to surface once the Ink Man had killed the super heroes with those same super powers. And everytime a super hero was killed, Conglom-O took care of the Bio-Hazard investigation by orders of the current Mayor during the killings, Hannibal McFist. Another powerful actionist within Conglom-O."

"So you're saying that Black White had been killing the super heroes for them while he posed as a serial killer to avoid centering the attention on Conglom-O?"

"Possibly."

"This is far more complex than I thought. So what about now? Are they somehow connected to the current kidnappings?"

"Well, my informer said that she was going to leave town, she had been feeding me information, everything you see in this board I learned it from her. And if she says that things are hot in Megaville, then I think this society has done something."

"Ok then. I've been investigating the unsolved case of the Ink Man, if you'd like I could bring my own board here and we'll try to figure it out what really is going on between this killer and the secret society."

"Sounds like a plan. For now, let's use our resources to find the Mayor and The Comissioner before the city explodes in a scandal."

"Right." Velma said as she shooked hands with Judge Faust and left the place.

Back on a certain abandoned site of Conglom-O, where the criminals reunited, the Ink Man aka Black White was having a chat with Helga, the Beavers and a man in the shadows wearing a white suit, from the era of Disco music.

This man hide in the shadows because of his frightening apperance, he had blue skin and a wide smile full of sharp teeth, his face looked like he had gone through third degree burns, except they they weren't burns exactly.

He was sitting on one of the couches of the office while listening to the others.

"So you've told the judge anything else?" The woman wearing the white mask that leaked ink asked.

"No, just what you've told me to say. She has enough information now, I think she is really close to realize what kind of company Conglom-O is."

"Good. Bill will be pleased." The woman chuckled, her voice sounded distorted, to hide her identity.

"When is the plan going to start?" Norbert Beaver asked.

"Tomorrow, there will be a online broadcast, you'll know when to take care of things after that."

"What about the rich kid?" The man hiding in the shadows asked, his voice sounded deep and frightening.

"You can keep her I guess, as soon as the broadcast comes to a end." She chuckled softly and the man did the same.

"Thank you... that's all I needed to know. I might keep her, or sell her to the higher bidder, she's a fine specimen. Ridgemount will pay handsomely aswell, for her rescue. I once told that man to never back down on our business. He'll learn his lesson after I'm done doing my will on his daughter."

The man stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a slightly creeped out Helga and the Beaver brothers.

"Tell me why do we keep inviting that freak to our meetings?" Helga asked.

"He's the Boogeyman dear. He ignites the party." Black White laughed softly and then finished. "Go, I have another meeting."

They nodded and walked out of the room, soon enough, Black White turned around and saw Agent P standing behind her.

"I hate it when you use that corpse." She said.

"My powers are weak, I can't bring more than one person into my realm, this is the only way I can speak to Mojo and you at the same time." He chuckled softly.

"Heard you made a deal with Al Lusion, that true?"

"Deals are the only thing keeping me attached to this reality, ever since my demise at Gravity Falls." Agent P took a seat on a couch and looked down on the floor, he then stared down on his hand, his connection with the body was rather weak, he felt like if he wasn't able to close his fist.

"What did you promised him?"

"Hehe... I tricked him into thinking he needed something, men are easy to corrupt, they only want money and power, and in this case is the latter."

"Power huh?" She chuckled softly.

"He's going to get me one of those journals..."

"You want to open the portal again?"

"Hahahaha! Nah, I want to reattach myself into this realm, I need the journal."

"Ok, but I thought you knew a lot of things, why would you need the journal?"

"Because the only evidence of my deal with the author is on that journal."

"I see."

They then looked back as they saw Le Quack walking in with Mojo, who gasped in surprise as he saw the man who had warn him about Conglom-O in a dream.

"You..." Mojo said.

"Hehe, good to see you Mojo. I hope you're ready for your last stand."

"Let's get to the point, shall we?" Black White said as she took a seat on one of the chairs nearby. "Let's discuss about the plan."

Le Quack grabbed a chair and made Mojo to take a seat on it, he looked slightly intimidated by the mercenary, the serial killer and the Eldritch Abomination in the room.

"What do you want to discuss... it is your plan..."

"It is, but I want you to know that is no simple scheme like the ones you planned back at Townsville." She chuckled softly and Le Quack kept his large hands on Mojo's shoulders, making sure he wouldn't leave and just made Mojo more and more intimidated.

"You're aware that you might die at the end of this crusade?" Agent P asked.

There was no response coming out of Mojo, his hands trembled lightly.

"Here's what you'll do when the broadcast is live. You will make no mention of the Powerpuff Girls, you will remain silent and direct your words at the city, ignore the Girls, we don't want the city to know of their existence."

Mojo raised a eyebrow, confused.

"You'll play the role of a anarchist, you want the people to know how broken this city is. That you're the result of how polluted the world has become. You will show that the justice system is nothing more than a joke, that has been doing nothing about the crime going at the streets. You... will do this to be able to get their attention. Without addressing them by their names, because if the city finds out that you're doing this because of them, they will investigate the girls and tie them up to Conglom-O."

"But why?" Mojo asked.

"Because if they find out about their connection to Conglom-O they will find out about the experiments and if that happens, I will have to honor the deal I made with them." Agent P chuckled softly.

"The deal?"

"That's right, a deal." Agent P stood up. "My name is Bill. Not my real name, it's one of the many names that I am know for."

"Ok..."

"You might already have the idea that I'm not normal, I'm not even a meta-human. I'm... something else. Something you're somewhat big but still primitive brain cannot understand."

Mojo stared up at the man, the fake eye on the green mask he wore brought chills down Mojo's spine and he was unable to say anything.

"I'm going to give you a chance, Mojo. When all this is over, you'll be either brought back to the company or they're simply kill you to cut loose ends."

Mojo clenched his teeth, enraged but frightened.

"So let's make a deal."

"Huh?"

"You know what will happen, if they get their hands on the girls. That is why I told you that you should follow the plan all up to the moment where you capture them, do not bring them in, kill them. And you will delay their plans for a few more decades. That is one of your choices, but I'll give you another. You want revenge?"

"Revenge...?"

"That's right... revenge... to expose Conglom-O."

Mojo thought for a bit, staring down at the floor, until he raised his face up and stared back at Bill, but with a serious look.

"What if... I want a favor instead?"

"A favor?"

"A favor... for a favor... I will do all this charade, follow your every instruction... if I can cash in a favor by the end of this plan?"

"Sounds reasonable. Ok then."

"My soul is yours then..." Mojo said.

"Hahahaha, your soul?" Bill asked.

"Isn't... isn't that what monsters like you always look for?" Mojo asked, confused and scared again.

"I don't want a worthless thing like your soul. Who do you think I am? There is no such thing as a soul, I could take your brain, but what use do I have for a mix of chemicals that make something as close to a soul? No no no, Mojo... what I ask in return is favors. And when all this is over, I will someday cash in my favor."

"Oh..." Mojo said.

"Do we have a deal?" Bill said as he leaned in with his hand to shake Mojo's, visible fire, blue fire began to burn over his hand.

Mojo stared scared but Le Quack then spoke.

"It won't burn you."

Gulping down, Mojo leaned in to shake his hand.

"Hehehehe..." Bill laughed softly before Mojo blinked and he was gone.

"What is... he?" Mojo asked Black White and Le Quack who just chuckled softly.

"You don't want to know." Black White said.


	11. Testing Begins

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.  
**

 **BRIGHTEST COLORS.  
**

 **Story by Ozwald Riddle. Note: Like usual thanks to ReadLoverNumber1, your reviews encourage me to keep writing!  
**

 **Chapter 11: Testing Begins.  
**

The TV screens turn on, showing different people. The current location was Conglom-O's headquarters, and a man stood in the front seat of a large table, a meeting was taking place. This man was really tall and had a rather unsual hairstyle, he wore glasses and a large lab coat that also covered half his face.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm happy you could all watch the little presentation that I send you."

The man said. "My name is Doctor John Membrane, and I'm here on behalf of the CEO and Director of the Project, Mister Duppette. This will be a long session. Since this will be the last testing that we will do on The Artificial Super Hero Project that we had been working on for the past 30 years."

"Mister Duppette unfortunately won't be joining me since he has to take care of a few other things, but he's definately watching." The man cleared his throat and turned around to take a sip to a glass of water.

The other men in the tv screens watched as he turned around and explained.

"It's been a long time, we thank the efforts of the now deceased Professor Gerard Xyan, who discovered the element known as the X Chemical. The man was a visionary, and a important mind among the science world. It is unfortunate his passing. When he died, the project was transferred to his assistant, Professor James Utonium. Who we also thank, but he's not here at the moment, since he has a family now and is currently in possession of the super girls."

"While I worked with him after the discovery of the Kindergarten site which was helpful for our research, I admire the Professor, and was a honor working with him. Since the girls creation he had to step down from the Project and take care of the girls where he would be in charge of the additional notes for the super hero trials that Subject-023 aka Mojo Jojo would be in charge of. Since then I took leadership of the Project, and was succesful for sometime, I created the male subjects... but they're considered a failure unfortunately."

"However, the investigation resulted in a way of mass producing the original formula that Professor X had designed, after this little show that would take place on the city of Megaville, we... with your help of course, we will be able to create super heroes, to ensure Earth's security and all of it's people. Ever since the battle of New York City with the Avengers, the invasion of Zod in Metropolis, the genocide run of The Joker at Gotham, Earth hasn't become a dangerous place."

"We need, control. We need, a new... form or order. And this Project has the potential to give us that order."

"Of course, we're no better than the people who caused all those tragedies, since we're causing more of these tragedies in order to fully test our work, but as we're part of the Blind Eye Society, the lives that would probably be extinguished during this event that will take place, are just a necessary thing and such our work and the results will validate our justifications."

"Please do take a seat and enjoy, Semper Vigilantum, gentlemen, may the Eye of Reality watch upon you."

Membrane walked out of the room and pulled out a cellphone and called a certain number, the one who answered, was Le Quack.

"Oui Monsieur."

"The Testing Begins now."

"Trés bien, monsieur."

[Guest starring Doctor Membrane from Invader Zim.]

Hanging up, Membrane went back to the meeting room.

Checking all the cameras that were placed all over the city.

Meanwhile, Le Quack, back at a bandoned site within Conglom-O's branches, broke the cellphone and tossed it away before he looked at Mojo, who had already suited up for the plan.

"It is time." Le Quack said and Mojo nodded.

He was wearing a different suit, it was in fact a armored body suit, he had prepared himself if he ever had to go head to head personally with the girls.

Le Quack lead the way to where the hostages were all tied up in their chairs and began to prepare the camera while Mojo went on to the laptop and began to encrypt the signal so the police wouldn't be able to trace them.

The hostages observed, Comissioner Freddy just glared at Le Quack and Mojo when they came into his line of vision.

The Mayor was terrified and tried to talk, trying to bargain with them.

The Ridgemount Girl and Sadie had tears running down their eyes and Chip remained calm but the look on his eyes was no different from the girls.

When Le Quack was done, he pulled out his gun and loaded it, he stared down at The Mayor as he tried to speak but he ignored him.

Finally, all was ready and Le Quack put out another cellphone and began to send messages to the others, The Princess, who was back at her penthouse on O-Town District, she read the message and then head back to a secret room within her penthouse were she stared back at the armor that her father had comissioned for her, but the first thing she put on was her crown.

The Gangreens began to load up their weapons back at their small base.

Fuzzy Lumpkins finished his meal at the forest and grabbed his shotgun.

The Boogeyman smiled in the dark corner of his night club as he finished his drink.

While Sedusa finished applying red lipstick over her lips and turned around to hurt another of her victims with a slash from her hair, walking out of the room with all of his money in a few briefcases.

And last, Al Lusion aka Abrakadaver began to incinerate a few corpses, as he turned around and faced Bill, wearing Agent P's corpse and leaning with his hand to shake Abrakadaver's to close the deal.

Soon enough, they turned on the camera and hacked into Megaville's communications. Radio, television, all the city's entertainment was interrupted when the signal was succesfully focused into their camera where it showed all of their hostages and the face of Mojo, who did his best to remain calm and intimidating.

"Hello... Megaville. I interrupted your communications to give you a message."

Back at Hey Arnold's everyone stared up at the tv screens.

The Powerpuff Girls were hanging with their friends at that place and they were shocked to see Mojo's face on the screen, they looked nervous, if anything they learned from past experiences against Mojo... what truly had them nervous was that Mojo would focus his attention on them. Exposing them for what they are.

They were minor super heroes in a small town called Townsville.

The fact that they were unknown in Megaville City was because the world has became just as strange and a lot of super heroes had surfaced, like The Avengers and World's Finest.

"Is that a green monkey?" Mabel asked.

"Hush, listen." Dipper said.

Mojo then cleared his throat. "My name is Mojo, who I used to be is not important, what I am now, it's what matters. I am here to free you. Of the men and women who control this city... with it's corruption."

"Justice... you may already know there is no such thing."

"And I will show you that the Justice system has failed you ever since the Ink Man's murders, where is he and why hasn't he brought to justice? Men and women with power had made sure that won't happen because these people had found benefit from the murderous acts of this monster."

"If the justice system wishes to evolve, then they must prove it us, this day."

"Here you have... The Mayor of Megaville City, Bill Dewey." Mojo moved to the left and focused the camera on Bill Dewey who was all tied up in his chair like the rest, Mojo then released the gag from his mouth.

"What're you doing?! Why are you taping me...?! You better let me go, I'm the Mayor!"

"That's right, you're the Mayor, so why don't you explain to the people of Megaville why you allowed crime to go unpunished, why did you allowed this people to be kidnapped?"

"That was you! You kidnapped all these people... and me!"

"You have a deal with the crime lords of this place, Mister Mayor." Mojo said as he then released the gag on Comissioner Jones mouth. "Isn't that right, Comissioner?"

Jones glared at Mojo, then at the Mayor, but remain silent.

"You're a failure Jones... when this is all over you're fired!" Bill Dewey said.

Mojo just smiled and then showed the camera who else was in the room. "There you have it, The Mayor, the Comissioner, we've got the most important politician and the most important law enforcer of the city. This people are the ones who are supposed to keep us safe, yet they can't justify why they haven't done so... and who suffers?"

Then Mojo exposed Chip Skylark and Lauren Ridgemount. "The celebrities and the privileged citizens of Megaville City? Of course not!"

Mojo looked at his left and his right. "These people don't know what the world is about, they simply lock themselves in their wealth."

"No no no, who truly suffers, is the common citizen." Mojo finally showed Sadie, who stared at the camera, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Megaville City is lost, what you need is to free yourselves of the pretencious rules this society has created, because the only way to survive in this world... is without rules."

"By the end of tonight, perhaps you will prove me wrong and you'll do what it takes to bring order." Mojo by now wasn't talking anymore to the citizens of Megaville, The Powerpuffs watched the whole thing and they knew... that this was all for them.

"However, listen well to what I have to say, the life that truly matters, is that of the common citizen, if she dies... then it'll only be the proof... that this system is broken."

Suddenly the signal began to fail lightly, static briefly interrupted the broadcast.

Le Quack noticed it but then noticed that Bill was in the room and he only heard his voice.

"Kill the Mayor."

Le Quack then pulled out his gun and while Mojo talk to the camera he shot Bill Dewey in the face.

Mojo turned around at the sudden shot, he was startled and shocked.

The broadcast came to a end when Le Quack shot the laptop and then Mojo screamed.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Oops." Le Quack chuckled, Comissioner Jones screamed at Le Quack.

"You won't get away with this, you hear me?!"

Looking at Jones, Le Quack then took out a device with a button.

He pressed the button and not far away from Hey Arnold's restaurant, in the police department, the explosives that were placed below the building went off and the sounds of explosions echoed loudly through the streets.

The building collapsed and all the clients on Hey Arnold's watched.

They even recorded the whole thing with their cellphones.

The Powerpuffs were standing back among the large crowd and they looked at each other.

"We've got to go, you better get home aswell." Blossom said towards the Pines brothers and the others who were also at the scene, then they ran away to a alley and they flew up into the sky and back to their home.


End file.
